The Crossroads of Merlin
by TheInsaneDuckkie
Summary: Harry Potter has lived three different lives. The one he had Originally. The one he had Between. And this One, right now. "As a wolf your love kept me going, and now as an immortal, your love will keep me alive forever Rebekah." "You and I, Always and Forever." Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: 10th Century

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampire Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

The Crossroads of Merlin

Chapter 1: The Accident

**Edited: 27/10/2014**

* * *

Harry Potter was having a nice, relaxing mid-October stroll through a beautiful green field in his home in America. For the last few years, Harry had been over in the New World to protect his loved ones from harm and from himself. You see, Harry Potter is a Werewolf and a Wizard, and he had been the former (Werewolf) ever since he had obliterated his nemesis, Voldemort, a few years back. But he had been a Wizard all of his life.

As he was strolling through the field, arms clasped behind his back and a crisp black suit on, as well as a rather extreme look of pondering upon his face, Harry couldn't help but heed the warning grasped upon him by the spirits; a warning about his death. Now, if he were any sane person he would have, perhaps, forgotten the warning, but he was wary and distrustful, especially after the Wizarding War.

But he couldn't help but think that now it was his time to die, to meet his loved ones; Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and his parents. His family. He was ready, however, he was also guilty in even thinking about abandoning his Godson. And Theodore Lupin was the only thing that kept him going sometimes.

In his emotional state, Harry didn't notice a young dark skinned woman trailing up behind him until it was too late. The woman started to chant, grabbing her wrist and slicing it, before flicking her blood at Harry.

Harry was in a little word of his own before he felt a droplet of something hit the back of his head, and then he heard the frantic chanting.

* * *

A middle-aged man was walking through a huge and natural forest after the full moon the night before. The direction he was going was not the way he would normally go to the village in which he rules and lives. Kaneonuskatew is his name and he is the Chief and Alpha. Kaneonuskatew was walking in the direction that cries were coming from, hysterical cries of a toddler. He remembered when his son's were like that, the Chief thought fondly. Kaneonuskatew cautiously walked into a large clearing to find a large dark brown wolf with bright, and blazing amber eyes glaring at him. The wolf prowled until a large brown stag trotted over to it. On his heels was a slightly smaller doe. The Chief had never before seen such a sight. Next was a large, bear-like dog with a jet black coat and milky eyes. The Chief rubbed his eyes and watched in awe as the animal spirits disappeared. Kaneonuskatew approached with a cautious walk. He happened upon a young baby with white skin, jet black hair and the brightest green eyes, the brightest shade of green he had ever seen, and they glowed with happiness. Besides himself, the Chief bent down and scooped up the toddler. The young baby looked up at the man that had picked him up and his eyes flashed gold for a full minute before deteriorating back to his green. The baby gurgled happily and the Chief looked at him with a smile. However that faded when a gold overcoat spread across the infant's iris and he felt an unfamiliar sensation around his naval.

The Chief closed his eyes; he had picked up the child of the spirits, a magical essence. Gasps sounded through the village as the native Chief appeared with a baby with golden glowing eyes in a burst and displacement of air, resulting in a whoosh sound. Kaneoskatew opened his eyes and looked around wide eyed. He glanced down to the child.

"You're a mystery aren't you, young one?" He asked the toddler who gurgled happily. Ayana, a powerful witch and Esther, her student and an equally powerful witch with a baby blonde girl on her hip rushed over.

"What happened Kaneoskatew?" Ayana asked as the Chief kept the babe within his vision. He glanced up after a minute or two and apologized to the elder woman.

"I...stumbled across a peculiar sight when I was travelling back to the village." He explained breathlessly, feeling drained. "A wolf was guarding the babe along with a stag, a doe and black dog, all of them bigger than normal." Ayana gasped and Esther furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"He is a son of the skies, a son of the spirits." Ayana breathed in understanding. Esther still looked confused. "He is a gift from the spirits to protect us." Ayana explained. Now many villagers had gathered around and were now muttering about a miracle child.

"But why would they do that now of all times?" Esther questioned but Ayana simply shrugged.

"It is not in their nature to reveal information without gaining something in return, namely their amusement at watching mere mortals scrambling around like headless chickens." Ayana said, smiling slightly. "They are generally cryptic." Esther nodded, still slightly unsure.

"Well," She said, shifting the young girl slightly on her hip. "He seems to be magical." Esther said as she looked at the Chief. "If the way the Chief arrived here gives any indication." Ayana said nothing but took the young babe from Kaneoskatew and cooed down at him.

"Hello little one." She cooed at him. The small babe smiled at her. "What is your name."

"Hadrey." Was all he managed to say. Mikael grinned.

"He might of been trying to say Hadrien, Ayana." He informed her. Ayana nodded, looking thoughtful.

"So he was, Mikael." She whispered. "Hadrien." She breathed and the toddler's eyes turned gold in approval. Looks were exchanged throughout the village as Ayana walked off with the child, the eyes of the people trailing after them.

* * *

Hadrien Ambrosius, ten years old, held his breath as he knocked his bow, his arrow sliding into place instinctively. Hadrien gestured wordlessly with his head to Niklaus, who was hidden in a tree above a magnificent white stag, and Niklaus withdrew a short, yet lethal blade. With a predatory gaze, Hadrien's hawk eyes locked onto the spot he needed to hit; the left foreleg. He exhaled slowly, before he drew back the string of the bow; his eyes narrowed and his heart beating ferociously.

Hadrien bit his lip and halted all movement, even breathing as the stag looked briefly at him. But as soon as it deemed no threats from where Hadrien was situated, Hadrien withdrew a second arrow before drawing both back. He inhaled sharply before releasing them both. The stag didn't have a chance as his shit held true; one arrow hitting it's left foreleg and the other embedding itself within it's strong chest. However it seemed as the stag still had some fight left in it, and it would've escaped had it not been for Kol's timely arrival and Niklaus drop from the tree on the beast.

However as Niklaus dropped down from the tree, he lost his blade. Kol however, darted out and grabbed the blade, stabbing the stag in the throat were it gurgled once, and then it fell silent. The trio of boys regained their breaths as Hadrien strode over to the group before retrieving a small but sharp dagger, and uttering a few words.

"Nia:wen." Hadrien said touching the animals forehead before he proceeded to skin the stag.

"What do those words mean Niklaus?" Kol asked quietly as the siblings observed the scene before them.

"'Thank you.' He is thanking the animal spirit for giving us it's meat, fur, bones; it's a tradition with him." Niklaus responded fondly. Kol nodded and walked forward with his pack open, Niklaus soon following.

Hadrien hoisted the pelt and the ivory antlers into Niklaus pack and the various bones and teeth that could be crafted into tools, into Kol's pack. "We should rest for the night." Hadrien said as he retrieved a few clean cloths from his pack to wrap the meat up with, before he too placed them in his pack. "We'll be able to feast off of this meat soon enough." He paused, glancing at the ground. "And who has some food?" He asked.

"I do." Kol said, attempting to hand over the bread and bit of cheese he had but Hadrien shook his head.

"No, you keep them and share them between three if you will Kol." He said. Kol nodded and Hadrien turned to Niklaus. "Try and clear the area so it is comfortable to sleep on. I shall be back shortly with some firewood." The siblings nodded and Hadrien disappeared. Sighing, Niklaus set to clear the are as Kol divided up a rather unfortunate meal of cheese and bread when Hadrien came back with a copious amount of firewood.

Hadrien then set to work on building the fire, building up the wood and then ripping a few dried grass up off of the floor. Hadrien brought the grass up to his lips and he muttered the word 'fire' in Latin into the grass, which erupted into flames. Hadrien then quickly placed it inside the stacks of wood and blew, building up the fire until a steady, warm fire roared through the small camp.

Kol silently distributed the cheese and bread to Hadrien and Niklaus. The ate in silence and slept in silence, thoughts of the hunt and the possibility of returning home after a few weeks away making them feel overjoyed. As they organised all the items they needed before they set off the long trek back to their village.


	2. Chapter 2: 10th Century

**Description:** After an accident in conflicting magics, Harry Potter is sent to the past and into the arms of the native chief, Kaneonuskatew. He is quickly found to be a Mage and is tutored by Esther and Ayanna because of his violent magic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampre Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

**The Crossroads of Merlin**

Chapter 2: The years overview

* * *

Hadrien panted as he traversed through his first full moon, his mind focusing on his best friend's reassurance. Rebekah. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever met. She was compassionate, caring and she had the most amazing laugh. She was stubborn to a fault, and she was testy and quite bratty as she is the only girl in a family full of men. His bone snapped and he focused on Rebekah more and more until his cries of pain slowly became snarls and growls of a wolf. She had promised him something worthwhile if he managed to get through the transformation as she felt guilty.

_-Flashback-_

_Hadrien was walking to the village with his friend Kol and Kol's older brother, Niklaus. They had just came back from a hunting trip and were walking home. Just as the reached the centre of the village, they heard whimpers and grunts. Hadrien cautiously walked over with Kol and Niklaus when he heard Rebekah shriek._

_"Stop!" Hadrien rushed in to see Yhateye, a young man who was the son of the hunter, his most arrogant son smirking evilly at Rebekah, wielding a blade and unbuckling his pants. Hadrien snarled and tackled the older boy, the combination causing a racket that roused the entire village. Hadrien was on top of the boy, his fists raining down repeatedly and he didn't give the boy a moment to get some breathing room. _

_"Get him!" Kol shouted. Mikael and Esther were comforting a crying Rebekah who was begging for Hadrien to stop. Niklaus, Finn and Elijah were likewise egging on their friend who was defending their sister's honour. Then Hadrien was pushed backwards by the older boy who stood but was soon tackled to the floor. Hadrien stood and dodged as Yhateye started to swing at him with a knife. The younger boy merely dodged, using his quickness and agility to his advantage before the tell-tale sign of his eyes flashing gold made a few people tense. _

_A burst of uncontrollable and wild magic blasted Yhateye backwards and into a wall with a sickening crunch. People stopped moving until the wide eyed and fearful look of Hadrien nearly made even the most strongest of men cry; he looked completely devastated. Hadrien cried out as he activated his werewolf gene. Mikael tensed. The child was barely 12 years-old and he had killed another. He was now a beast. _

_The wolves of the village watched sympathetically as the young boy started to sob and shake his head in denial. "No, no, no, no, no..." Hadrien kept mumbling with tears streaming down his face. Rebekah broke away from her parents and embraced him. Hadrien cried into her shoulder and then the tremors started. Hadrien pushed her away from his gently as his body shook. The village watched as he clutched his head and started to cry out. Hadrien dropped to the floor and Rebekah approached him carefully._

_"Hadrien?" She asked. Hadrien growled and looked up at her. Gone was the emerald green hue that she loved so much but rather there was the eyes of the beast, golden amber and feral. They slowly faded to normal and Rebekah embraced her friend._

_"Shh." She whispered to him, the whisper echoing slightly in the silent village. "It will be okay." Hadrien continued to cry fearfully into her shoulder. "You still have my brothers and I Hadrien. Remember that." Hadrien looked up at her and the fear was palpable. Rebekah felt her heart twitter slightly. He looked broken. _

_"Thank you." He replied hoarsely. Rebekah smiled as did the now approaching Elijah and Kol with Niklaus slowly trailing behind them._

_"I promise you this, Hadrien." She whispered quietly so that her brothers didn't hear her. "Make it through this and I will give you something worthwhile." She murmured into his ear before she kissed his cheek and started to walk back to her father. _

_"She's right." Elijah said with Kol and Niklaus nodding in agreement._

_"Thanks." Hadrien said honestly to them. "I appreciate it." The boys nodded and squeezed his shoulder before walking back to their parents._

_"You will do well to remember them." Ayanna said, coincidentally Hadrien's mother figure, as she approached with a sad smile. She picked the young lad up and walked back to their home. "Now," she said, "explain to me what happened." And so he did._

_Hadrien explained how he, Kol and Niklaus were returning from their hunting trip when they heard a commotion, how they approached and then the ensuing fight._

_"...I didn't mean to Ayanna, I swear it." Hadrien said to her. "I just wanted to protect Rebekah." Ayanna smirked and nodded. _

_"I know Hadrien." She said softly as she slowly used magic to calm his mind down. Within minutes he was asleep and she smiled softly to herself._

_-Flashback-_

The wolf prowled the cave entrance growling when another came up to him. He waited for a long time until he shifted back into his human form and stayed passed out at the cave entrance.

* * *

Rebekah was carrying her sleeping items when she came across a very naked and dirty Hadrien. She blushed at first before covering him with her blanket and hugging him into her.

"Rebekah?" Elijah called out.

"Over here." She shouted back and stroked Hadrien's hair. She tensed as he shifted and opened his eyes tiredly.

"Rebekah?" He asked, wincing. Elijah came into the entrance and looked around, seeing more village men waking up near the entrance and a dead wolf off to the side. One more look revealed blood on Hadrien's face and body, almost as if he had killed the wolf.

"Rebekah, Hadrien." Elijah greeted as he came to a stop next to them. "Give him to me Rebekah, he needs rest." Rebekah gently gave Hadrien to Elijah who likewise lifted him gently as Rebekah carried her items back to their home. Elijah laid Hadrien on his cot and rushed off back to the caves. Rebekah meanwhile left to go to Ayanna's to gather some of Hadrien's clothes.

Mikael came into the house with Henrik, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Henrik yawned and Mikael chuckled before lifting him up and placing him in his cot. On his way back, Mikael noted that Hadrien was curled up on Elijah's cot and was filthy. Mikael frowned before heading for the living area.

Elijah came rushing in and disappeared to his room before coming back into the room his father was sitting in.

"Why, Elijah, is Hadrien asleep in your cot." His voice conveyed his anger but Elijah just sighed.

"I discovered him with Rebekah near the cave entrance, he's covered in blood and there was a dead wolf dragged off to the side." Elijah informed his father.

"You believe that he was trying to prevent the wolves from entering." Mikael stated quietly. Elijah nodded.

"I know it seems unlikely father, but what if his care for Rebekah crosses over and he doesn't want anything to harm her?" Elijah asked carefully, oak brown eyes judging his father keenly.

Mikael hummed but said nothing. They settled into an uncomfortable silence as the rest of the family waddled in and onto their cots while he and Elijah slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Hadrien was chopping wood when a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Rebekah." Hadrien grinned and she giggled and removed them. The two were now 16 years-old and were courting each other. Hadrien turned in her arms and kissed her gently. She moaned and attempted to deepen it but Hadrien broke it. She pouted at him.

"As much as I enjoyed that, my love," He whispered lovingly, "you're brothers are all glaring at me." Rebekah rolled her eyes and glanced over his broad shoulder to see Elijah, Finn, Niklaus and Kol all glaring at Hadrien. Henrik, however waved when he caught her eye. She waved back with a smile.

"So?" She asked as she turned her attention back to her love. "Hadrien, I love you, and they know this." Rebekah then kissed him gently and felt his strong arms encircling her waist. "Besides, if they hurt you I will never forgive them." She promised. Hadrien smiled.

"And I love you for that but I can handle myself perfectly fine love." The two shared another kiss as Henrik came over and Hadrien returned to chopping wood. Hadrien continues to chop his wood when he heard Rebekah.

"Come on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!" The duo took off running as Hadrien chuckled watching as Elijah and Niklaus fight with each other playfully. He slammed the axe into the log and walked over. Rebekah and Henrik stop just short of the sparring boys when Hadrien arrived to wrap around her waist. Rebekah smiled and leaned into him as she laid her hand on Henrik's shoulders.

"Oh look," Elijah panted as he smirked at his younger brother. "our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory!" Niklaus chuckled and dodged Elijah's clumsy thrust.

"On the contrary, Elijah..." Niklaus swung his sword, still crouched and cut Elijah's belt down the middle. "She's come to laugh at you!" Niklaus chuckled, with Hadrien, Rebekah and Henrik joining him. Elijah cracked a grin. Hadrien, however stopped laughing when he noticed Esther and Mikael approaching slowly as the Mikaelson siblings, including the now present Kol and Finn, laughed together. Hadrien removed his arm and kept his eyes on Mikael.

"Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well." Esther said sternly as their children slowly stopped laughing. Mikael scoffed.

"That is precisely my problem." He spat harshly. He stalked over and snatched Elijah's sword off of him before turning to Niklaus. Hadrien felt Rebekah grasp with back of his tunic, holding him in place. "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" Mikael asked before he suddenly lunged and attacked Niklaus. Hadrien gritted his teeth. A shocked Niklaus just about manage to sloppily block Mikael's thrusts and attacks.

"Father, we were just having fun." Niklaus said quietly as he blocked his father's attacks.

Mikael ignored Niklaus and continued to swing his sword at him. "We fight for our survival!" Mikael spat as he thrust again. "And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun!" Mikael barked enraged. "Teach me! Come on!"

"Father, it was nothing-" Niklaus attempted to yield from his father but was interrupted when Mikael swiftly disarmed Niklaus without any effort and slammed him on his back with his sword positioned at his throat.

"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy." Mikael informed the quaking Niklaus. "What? No more laughter?" He demanded angrily.

"You've made your point, Mikael!" Esther said sternly as she watched the scene. Mikael let loose a roar and stuck the sword next to an wide eyed Niklaus' head.

"Some days," Mikael breathed as he slowly stood, "it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." He spat at his son before turning around.

"So." Hadrien said as he walked into the small clearing, with out a care in the world. "Do you find it fulfilling and satisfying when you beat upon a defenceless young boy?" Hadrien demanded as he neared the older man.

"You would be wise to mind your tongue, young wolf; you might be courting my daughter but that doesn't protect you." Mikael warned threateningly.

Hadrien chuckled. "I'm sure of it." He shot back. "But who says I need protection?" A crowd was falling. Mikael merely stepping into Hadrien's face and both men glared at each other, daring the other to make a move. The shove from Mikael surprised Hadrien and the elder man lunged for the sword. Hadrien grinned and his eyes flashed gold; and the sword turned into a snake. Mikael scowled and threw it at Hadrien who caught it and started to hiss at it. The king cobra hissed back before slithering toward Mikael and wrapped itself around the shocked man. The emerald turned to gold once more and the snake transformed back into the sword. The steel was unbreakable as Mikael stumbled over and onto the floor. Nobody laughed.

"Now." Hadrien said as he bent over and looked at Mikael. "Leave Niklaus alone and I won't come looking for you, understood?" Mikael gave a stiff nod and Hadrien waved his hand lazily. The steel unwound itself and returned to it's original state. Hadrien winked at Rebekah who mouthed a small 'thank you' and continued on back into his home.

* * *

Rebekah was lying on Hadrien's bare chest, covered in sweat from their glorious love making. Hadrien slowly stroked her soft hair and intertwined their hands together. Hadrien leaned down and kissed her head and blue met green when they locked eyes. Rebekah inched forward and kissed him passion and moaned when he deepened it.

"Ready my love?" Hadrien smirked at her. She grinned back.

"For you? Always." She kissed him and felt him position at her moist entrance. The locked eyes and kissed as they became one, the bodies moving with a graceful passion, one that could only be achieved by lovers.

* * *

Hadrien looked at Rebekah in sheer shock. "W-w-what?" He stuttered, obviously shocked.

Rebekah bit her lip. "I am with child." Ayanna and Esther both watched on carefully, with sage burning to ward off the conversation. Hadrien walked over and gently cupped her cheeks.

"And the child is mine?" He questioned. Rebekah nodded and Hadrien grinned as he kissed her. "Marry me?" He asked. Rebekah paused before she whispered her answer.

"Yes." Ayanna and Esther smiled at the happy couple.

"I will place an enchantment on you Rebekah so that you can conceal your pregnancy from your father." Esther said to her elated daughter.

"Thank you." Hadrien said softly, his arms around Rebekah and their intertwined hands lovingly cupping her stomach, twin smiles of joy were mirrored on their faces.

* * *

Hadrien and Rebekah were to be married, with Mikael's permission, Rebekah now started to live with Hadrien in his new home. She and Hadrien still went around to her family home every once in a while and reconnected as a family.

* * *

"It hurts!" Rebekah shouted, squeezing Hadrien's hand hard enough to shatter the bone in his hand. The werewolf/mage hybrid winced but held on for his wife.

"Just a few more seconds my love." Hadrien wished he had never spoken. Rebekah glared at him.

"I am never allowing you to be intimate with me ever again!" She howled as the contractions hit. Hadrien looked stricken. He had a look of fear and anxiety on his face as he glanced at an amused looking Esther and a stoic but clearly amused Ayanna.

"It's just the pain speaking Hadrien." Esther reassured the younger man who gulped slightly. He rubbed Rebekah's hand soothingly.

Rebekah gasped for breath and cried out as she pushed the baby out of her. The cries of a healthy baby echoed around the cavern that Rebekah was having the baby, protected by numerous sage's burning. Hadrien laughed and Rebekah chuckled weakly.

Esther used magic to slice away the umbilical cord. Hadrien plucked his child from it's grandmother and walked over to Rebekah, cooing softly to the babe. "It's a boy." He whispered to Rebekah who grinned. Hadrien placed the baby in Rebekah's arms and she cooed at him. He looked similar to Hadrien but had a few of Rebekah's features; she saw he had her eyes, her nose and her ears while the rest was strictly Hadrien, but she did see some Elijah in there within his tuft of dark brown hair resting upon his head. Hadrien was in awe of his son.

"And what shall we call him my love?" Hadrien asked. Rebekah racked her brains before she stopped and smiled at Hadrien.

"Merlin Hadrienson." She replied. Hadrien smiled and kissed her. They rested that night for the first time as father, mother and son.

* * *

Hadrien smiled at his wife of a year Rebekah Mikaelson as she bustled about as he fed his one year old son. The unveiling, so to speak, had been over 8 months ago and he had amused himself when the Mikaelson siblings had crowded around the nephew as their grandparents watched, one of which shared his amusement. They had asked the name and then they were told. From a young age it was clear that Merlin had inherited Hadrien's mischief and his magical prowess. He had also inherited his mother's stubbornness which coupled with the joint temper his parents had was a lethal combination.

Hadrien shook his head in amusement as Rebekah glared at him before he placed a kiss on her nose. He was content.


	3. Chapter 3: 10th Century

**Description:** After an accident in conflicting magics, Harry Potter is sent to the past and into the arms of the native chief, Kaneonuskatew. He is quickly found to be a Mage and is tutored by Esther and Ayanna because of his violent magic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampre Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

**The Crossroads of Merlin**

Chapter 3: Mysteries

* * *

Hadrien, Rebekah and Merlin walked to the Mikaelson home in silence. The young parents were walking hand in hand with Hadrien carrying their son and Rebekah carrying Merlin's baby items.

"Are you looking forward to dine with your family Rebekah?" Hadrien asked as he shifted his son slightly. Rebekah shrugged and brought her hand up with Hadrien's and kissed it.

"Honestly, I am and yet I am not." Rebekah replied smiling slightly. "Besides, Mother and Father agreed to watch over Merlin if we are to finish redecorating his area." Hadrien smiled.

"So we will have the whole place to ourselves." Hadrien murmured lovingly. Rebekah's breath hitched but she smirked at him.

"Perhaps lover." She smirked seductively. Hadrien swooped down and kissed her gently before winking at her when he pulled away. "But Nik wanted to show us something so I suppose we should go." Rebekah informed her husband.

"Oh." Hadrien's brow furrowed. "What do you suppose he might show us?" He asked curiously. Rebekah smirked slightly and shrugged.

"No idea." However Rebekah did indeed know what Nik was showing them; she and him had carved in their family's names in runic on the wall and he mentioned that he now had a new brother and nephew to add so she presumed that it was something to do with that.

Hadrien smirked at her. "I am calling you out my love." He whispered to her as she knocked on the door. Rebekah ignored him. Esther opened the door with a fond smile and immediately kidnapped Merlin from his father and walked off in the direction of the living area. The young couple came in and exchanged hello's before Niklaus excused himself with Rebekah following him. Hadrien then declared that he would be back soon and quickly followed the scent of Niklaus and his love.

Hadrien jogged through the village to the nearest cave entrance and followed Rebekah's scent to the destination she was currently in. He caught up with them within minutes. He approached them slowly and slowly crept up on Rebekah and scared her.

"Boo!" He said into her ear. She screamed and spun around, slapping him in the face. Niklaus chuckled while Rebekah's jaw dropped, apparently speechless.

"Oh! Hadrien I am sorry!" She breathed engulfing him within a hug. He chuckled.

"There is no need, love." His grin became one of mischief. "You have quite the arm." He praised her. Rebekah blushed before turning to her brother.

"See brother, Hadrien thinks that I should wield a blade." Rebekah informed him. Niklaus frowned slightly before sighing.

"Actually Rebekah, I said that you may do as you wish. I will not control you." Hadrien corrected automatically. "We haven't been here since we inscribed our names together to celebrate our courting." Hadrien swiftly changed the subject.

"Yes." Rebekah confirmed.

"I found it and a carved Merlin's name there with it." Niklaus informed them with a smile. "I also added you to where are family's names are situated." He added smiling.

"Thank you Nik!" Rebekah smiled, hugging her brother. Hadrien blinked, apparently struck dumb.

"Thank you...brother." Hadrien said hesitantly. Niklaus' smile widened and he fought back happy tears.

"You are welcome brother...sister." Rebekah squeezed him.

"I am just finishing off with Merlin's name." Rebekah informed Hadrien with a smile.

"Rebekah," Niklaus said as Rebekah struggled with a particular rune. "Let me have at it." Rebekah scoffed.

"Quiet, Niklaus!" Rebekah admonished as she finally finished off the symbol before moving onto the next one. "I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger. Hadrien understands this." She added as Hadrien chuckled. He moved closer, holding a torch to allow Rebekah to see more clearly.

"Father will not like you handling the blade." Niklaus warned queitly. Hadrien frowned at her.

"She should be fine Niklaus," Hadrien winked at his brother-in-law, "after all; she has two grown men here to give her a hand." Rebekah stopped to glare at the softly chuckling boys.

"If I want to wield a blade," Rebekah said as she turned around with her back to the boys. "I shall wield a blade!" She declared as she restarted her work on the rune. "Father need not know." She added in a mumble.

"He will find out. He always does." Niklaus whinged to himself almost inaudibly.

"That is because you always tell him." Hadrien reminded him softly.

"I cannot help it... he frightens me." Niklaus admitted sadly. Rebekah turned to him and smiled reassuringly.

"He frightens us all." Rebekah started but Niklaus interrupted her.

"Not Hadrien." Niklaus declared stubbornly.

"Not true." Hadrien smiled slightly. "He is a scary man, Niklaus, and you need to remember: the pain of the transformation is nothing compared to whatever Mikael may think he can do to me." Niklaus looked doubtful.

"We all get scared Niklaus." Hadrien smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around Rebekah's waist.

"Precisely." Rebekah confirmed with a smile. "That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?" She added with a grin.

Niklaus returned it and Hadrien smirked. "Right." Niklaus nodded his head.

"Here. You finish it, I am to help mother with the meal." Rebekah said as she turned to leave the cave after giving Hadrien a passionate kiss. Her husband handed her his torch and another kiss before she left.

"Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister." Niklaus smirked at Rebekah who scowled and slapped the blade, blade-side down into his palm, slicing it open.

Niklaus winced. "Agh, Bekah!" He growled. She smiled innocently.

"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." She taunted with a smirk before laying one last kiss on Hadrien's lips before leaving.

"She is something isn't she?" Hadrien asked still staring after Rebekah.

"Too right she is." Niklaus smirked as he and Hadrien finished off the signing of Merlin in runic.

"We should get back." Niklaus said after they had finished.

"Agreed." Hadrien replied as they left the cave and reentered into society.

* * *

The Mikaelson's, Hadrien and Merlin sat around the Mikaelson dinner table. The family were enjoying a nice hog roast and were eating it hungrily.

"So." Mikael began before sipping some of his mead. "The full moon is tomorrow Hadrien." Hadrien nodded. The table became tense and quiet.

"And I trust that you will watch over Rebekah and Merlin?" Hadrien questioned in return. Mikael nodded. Esther smiled and Kol grinned. Every time they settled down the day before the full moon, his father would say this and in the last year, Hadrien's response hasn't changed.

"You have our word, as always Hadrien." Elijah replied for his father. Hadrien smiled in a 'thank you' sort of way before sipping some mead. The dinner continued in an uncomfortable silence.

Hadrien caught Rebekah's eye and she smiled at him. It was the type of smile that both reassured you and held a promise. Hadrien winked at her. The families finished up and Hadrien carried his son and walked with his wife back to their home.

Hadrien carried Merlin to his room as Rebekah got ready for bed. "Goodnight Merlin." Hadrien whispered as he pressed a kiss to his one year-old son's brow. The young werewolf father smiled and walked to his and Rebekah's cot, stripping out of his clothes. Rebekah's smile widened when she saw that Hadrien was naked and then she blinked before smiling seductively at him. She gave a light squeal when Hadrien dropped down next to her and started to kiss her.

They turned passionate as Rebekah was stripped of her sleeping clothes which was one of Hadrien's large shirts. She moaned as Hadrien positioned himself at her entrance. He paused and rubbed himself against her making her moan.

"Please, my love." She whispered breathlessly and Hadrien grinned as he cupped her beautiful face.

"I love you." He said lovingly and honestly. Rebekah smiled.

"As I love you, my wolf." She whispered the last part in a teasing manner which sparked a grin from Hadrien before he entered her agonisingly slow.

"You shall pay for that comment Rebekah." He growled into her ear as he started to roll his hips and pistoned out of her.

Rebekah arched her back. "I don't doubt it." She moaned and he increased the tempo of his thrusts and she was moaning in bliss.

* * *

Hadrien walked Rebekah to the cave and kissed her heatedly before softly kissing his son's forehead.

"I love you." He told Rebekah with a smile as they held onto each other and Merlin. The trio looked great together.

"I don't doubt it." She grinned as he pouted at her. "I love you too." Hadrien smiled at her and slowly backed away as Elijah placed an arm around Rebekah's shoulders and gently guided her further into the tunnel and cave system. Hadrien turned on his heel with a sigh and walked further into the woods, away from his fellow wolves who transformed inside the village.

Hadrien walked further and further into the woods until he had a clear view of the moon. And then he simply fell to the floor on his back, the soft grass dulling the hard ground as his flesh hit it. The werewolf-mage hybrid gazed up at the moon and smiled as he felt his werewolf side manifest.

Unlike most wolves, Hadrien had managed to brew a potion and procure a paste that was still in the experimental stage. The potion and paste worked together to help him keep his mind when he transformed. His wolf side looked around and Hadrien smirked when he felt his presence in the back of his mind. After a month of being shackled up inside of Hadrien, the wolf started to run around and found the other wolves' scents.

Hadrien, seemingly bored after running around all night wondered over to the wolves. He could tell just by looking at the moon he had minutes left until he transformed back and he wanted to see the commotion. He soon spotted it; Niklaus and Henrik were sitting on top of a large tree. It all happened so fast; Henrik shifted his footing when he fell. Hadrien snarled and tackled a wolf that went to bite him. He got up and hovered over the boy. As he was tackling the wolf, another wolf had attacked Henrik. Niklaus was now down and recognised Hadrien's wolf form.

"Henrik!" He gasped as he dropped to his knees. Hadrien whined and settled on his stomach, his message clear: _'get-on-and-let's-go-back-to-the-village-for-help.'_ Niklaus nodded and picked up Henrik before placing him on Hadrien's broad shoulders and he quickly scrambled up behind him and kept a firm grip on his brother's body to stop it from falling. Hadrien stood and started off running at his supernatural speed to reach the village. He reached the border when Niklaus was screaming for Esther.

"Mother!" He roared as Harry reached the centre of the village and collapsed. Rebekah rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hadrien." She whispered caressing his fur. He licked her face and she wrinkled her nose. She then noticed Niklaus and her youngest brother before fearfully taking a step back from Hadrien and running to Henrik as he mother skidded across the floor and hugged his dead body.

"Henrik!" She shrieked. Hadrien bowed his head sadly as Kol, Finn, Elijah and Mikael showed up, walking side by side with Ayanna.

"Mother." Niklaus gasped. He pulled his knees up and started to rock backwards and forwards.

"No, no!" Esther denied trembling as Niklaus sobbed, guilt eating away. Mikael watched sympathetically. "What happened?" She demanded.

"He-he wanted to see the wolves." He whispered. "We were in a tree and they surrounded us. Hadrien showed up..." He breathed heavily and his family seemed entranced with his story. Rebekah, Kol and Mikael glared at Hadrie but Rebekah and Kol looked away after Niklaus finished his tale. "Henrik slipped and a wolf was stopped from lunging by Hadrien but another got to him." Niklaus choked and then uttered a few words that rocked several peoples cores. "I am sorry, I'm so sorry!" His body quaked with sobs and Hadrien whined before lying on his stomach.

Esther turned to Ayanna pleadingly. "We must save him. Please, there must be a way!" She looked heartbroken and Hadrien howled at the sky. He wanted, no needed to be human again. He soon got his wish and felt his bones reshape. He gasped and stumbled, even more as Rebekah crushed her body to his to hide his nudity.

Ayanna frowned and reached down, closing her eyes and pressing her palm to Henrik's forehead. She shook her head and his frown increased. "The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone." She swallowed and sadly placed her arm around Esther's shoulder's before magicking a pair of ragged leggings for Hadrien. As he put them on, he noticed Esther shaking her head in utter denial.

"No! No!" She howled through thick tears as she held on for dear life onto Henrik's lifeless body.

Hadrien squeezed her arm and she reluctantly left him. Hadrien whisked off inside and retrieved Merlin before feeding him. Rebekah came back in and Hadrien quietly changed into more suitable clothing. Hadrien looked at her, red eyes, puffy cheeks and tear trails, Hadrien sighed; she was so beautiful and innocent. He opened his arms as a silent invitation and she all but melted in his arms.

She sobbed and Hadrien shushed her, gently rocking her. She cried herself to sleep and Hadrien watched as her breathing evened out before going outside to help the Mikaelson siblings dig Henrik's grave whilst Mikael comforted Esther. Hadrien helped them with the grave and walked back inside to find Rebekah awake and walking over with Merlin. Hadrien smiled sadly and embraced her.

* * *

It had been weeks after Rebekah had been invited to Mikael's house with severe instructions not to bring her 'beast of a husband', and Hadrien was getting worried. He rocked his son and was startled when a knock sounded. He gently set down Merlin and opened it to reveal Rebekah and Esther.

He smiled and embraced Rebekah. "I missed you my love." He whispered in her ear before kissing her softly. He frowned when she did nothing but pull back from him.

"What's going on?" He demanded as he crossed his arms. Esther met his eyes and she winced slightly.

"I didn't want to lose them Hadrien so I made them faster, stronger than the wolves." She informed him. Hadrien furrowed his brows. "It also made them immortal." She whispered the last part but Hadrien still heard her.

"What?!" He snarled, shock going through him. "Do you know what you have done?!" He barked she quaked but stood her ground. "Wolves can't be immortal." He said at last and she nodded. "But...I may know of a spell." He said at last.

He smirked at their looks. "It will-" He broke of an glanced around before walking in. Esther had no trouble but Rebekah did and she sighed irritably. "Come in." Hadrien winked at her. She smiled. She always knew why she loved him.

She did so and closed the door behind her with a snap.


	4. Chapter 4: 10th Century

**Description:** After an accident in conflicting magics, Harry Potter is sent to the past and into the arms of the native chief, Kaneonuskatew. He is quickly found to be a Mage and is tutored by Esther and Ayanna because of his violent magic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampre Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

**The Crossroads of Merlin**

Chapter 4: Rituals

* * *

It had been four days since Esther and Rebekah had visited him in the dead of night and explained what was going on. Over that time period, Rebekah had been drinking from him, carefully so as to not drain him and for that Hadrien was thankful. It had taken a while but they had settled into a routine. Hadrien smiled down at his beloved wife in all of her naked glory. Hadrien kissed her temple and gently eased himself away from her to allow himself to stand up and go to check on Merlin.

Hadrien neared his son's area and watched with a small smile. Almost as if he could sense his father, Merlin opened his eyes.

"Dada!" He gurgled happily. Hadrien grinned.

"Hello my little mage." He whispered with a fond grin in place. He walked over to his kitchen and placed his son on the table. "Stay here pup." Hadrien said as he retrieved something to feed the baby with. As he did so. Hadrien remembered the conversation he had with Rebekah and Esther.

_-Flashback-_

_Hadrien looked at them before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Rebekah was watching him intently, as was Esther. _

_"The ritual is complicated and to my knowledge, nobody is aware of it's existence, nor have they used it." Harry explained. Rebekah's brow furrowed but Esther sighed warily._

_"The outcome will be unknown." She said, almost to herself._

_"No!" Rebekah gasped. "No you won't put yourself in danger." She said to him. He smiled._

_"If you are to live forever, then I wish to be by your side my love." Hadrien smiled at her reassuringly. "I will do two, one to make me live forever, but if that fails and I die, then I will have insurance." He paused as he kept hold of the two women's attention. "I will be reborn." Silence._

_"Who's blood was used to transition them?" Hadrien asked, referring to entire Mikaelson minus Esther._

_"Tatia's." She replied honestly. Hadrien nodded._

_"If you have more left, then I will bond the rebirthing process with the occurrence of the Petrova Doppelganger." Esther nodded. "Now, Esther, I need to speak to Rebekah alone; we can discuss this tomorrow." Esther nodded and left without complaints._

_"Hadrien I-" Rebekah was cut off when he crashed his lips against hers. She moaned into the kiss and she felt him smile against her lips. "Wait." She gasped and pushed him off of her. Rebekah attempted to control her breathing. _

_"What's wrong my love?" Hadrien asked as he gently caressed her soft cheek. Rebekah shook her head before looking down as the hunger enveloped her. "Rebekah." Hadrien said as he used his finger and thumb to gently grip her chin and pull her face up to eye contact. Her eyes were red and the blue sapphire iris was darker than before. Black veins were running up into her eyes and her fangs were prominent. Hadrien cupped her cheek as he stared into her eyes._

_"So beautiful." He murmured as his thumb brushed the soft skin on her gorgeous face. Rebekah sighed and leaned into his touch. She was inching to his throat and he granted her access. She looked at him with surprise but he nodded. "I trust you." Was all he said before her fangs pleasurably bit into his neck and she groaned as his delicious life essence poured delicately down her throat._

_She pulled back after she was sated and he kissed her before pulling them to their room. She was on top of hard chest, their tongues caressing passionately. She ripped off his shirt as he undid the knots on her dress before pulling it off of him. The continued kiss until Hadrien rolled them over and pulled off his leggings and kicked off his boots. Rebekah watched, eyeing him with desire._

_Hadrien crouched down and removed her boots before kissing her feet and then moving down her legs to her sensual crevice. She arched and her breathing picked up. "Hadrien!" She gasped as he softly started to pleasure her. He kissed her sweet spot, teasing her before working his way up her body, kissing her soft and toned stomach. He stayed there for a while before moving up to her chest and breasts. The mounds were perfect sized, bigger than a handful each and they defied gravity. After spending a good few minutes on her glorious breasts, Hadrien moved on to her face and started to worship the face that put angels to shame, as he did the rest of her body. _

_"Please." Rebekah whimpered, she was incredibly aroused from his ministrations and she arched off of the bed. "I need you." She whispered and Hadrien obliged. She wasn't the only one aroused. He pressed himself at her core and she moaned as he eased himself into her. _

_For the next few hours they danced with a love makers passion and Hadrien worshiped her beautiful body and showed his appreciation for it many times. As she slumped against him one last time, Hadrien stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. _

_"I love you, Rebekah, always and forever." He told her as they rested and settled into a comfortable position. Rebekah smiled. _

_"And I love you, Hadrien, always and forever." Rebekah kissed her husband slowly before pulling back and resting on his chest. Their breathing evened out as one and all was silent._

_-Flashback-_

That was four days ago and Hadrien had started to work out formula's and ritual ingredients to become a immortal wolf-mage hybrid. First he used the blood of a wolf, the blood of the doppelganger and raw immortal power of fallen witches to complete the spell.

He also created the aptly named phoenix ritual; a ritual in which he would be reborn and would locate all of his memories. For that he needed the blood of the doppelganger and the mixed blood of Rebekah and his. Then, Hadrien needed to drink the blood collection when he attempted to do the Immortality spell to successfully ensure his survival through doppelganger's of himself that would regain their memories when they activated their werewolf gene, and that bit of spellwork was slightly tricky to get right.

And now, it was a full moon and Hadrien was ready. Over the past four days, Niklaus had killed and became a hybrid; a vampire and a werewolf. Esther, however, used magic to make the werewolf gene dormant. Mikael had ripped out Esther's heart and fled and it was just himself, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah left in the village, the villagers lying dead around them.

"Remember." Hadrien said as he held up the goblet that housed Tatia's blood as well as Rebekah's and his own. "If this doesn't work, I will be reborn when the doppelganger does." Rebekah nodded, tears in her eyes as she held onto Merlin. He smiled before kissing Rebekah for what could be the last time and hugging his family to him. He broke apart and hugged Elijah. Then he turned to Niklaus.

"Niklaus." He said softly. "I will help you break this curse. You will become a hybrid. I only ask for one thing in return; do not turn Merlin, allow him to live and create descendants. And then watch over them." Niklaus shook as tears built up.

"You can do that yourself when this ritual works." He replied and Hadrien chuckled. He toasted to his family before downing the blood in seconds. He shivered.

"Wow." He muttered before returning to the ritual at hand. Hadrien turned to the only survivor of the village, the chief, a werewolf before he sliced open his neck and let him bleed out into a chalice. Next he mixed it with the doppelganger blood and the liquid caught fire and bubbled. He started to chant in ancient-ancient Greek and then he started to channel the power of the fallen witches into the chalice. He continued on before he stopped, hours later when the moon hit it's apex.

"It is time." Hadrien said smiling softly at them. "I'll see you later." He added with a smirk.

He picked up the now golden mixture of blood and started to drink from it. After he had drained it, Hadrien shivered before the force of nature forced him to the ground and he screamed out. The ritual had gone wrong. "Get out of here before they try and kill you too!" Hadrien snarled, his eyes transforming into the golden amber feral and the magical essence spiked.

Rebekah hesitated, as did Niklaus and Elijah. "Now!" He glanced at the brothers. "Protect them until I get back." He panted before his life essence quickly evaporated.

"NO!" Rebekah's screamed rocked him until he was greeted by darkness...

* * *

Short ending, new chapter will be up soon...


	5. Chapter 5: 1492

**Description:** After an accident in conflicting magics, Harry Potter is sent to the past and into the arms of the native chief, Kaneonuskatew. He is quickly found to be a Mage and is tutored by Esther and Ayanna because of his violent magic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampre Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

**The Crossroads of Merlin**

Chapter 5: The new Doppelganger

* * *

Hadrian Ambrosia, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ambrosia, stepped out of his carriage as the driver came up across the new Lord's manor; Klaus. He glanced at his father, Jeremiah, and started to walk at a brisk pace toward the manor. It was beautifully crafted, the house looking more Italian than the other houses. He and his father waited until they were deemed entry. Hadrian immediately walked off in another direction from his father and he was getting a drink when he felt a presence and smelt one; a vampire.

"Now don't you just look delicious?" A beautiful voice questioned. Hadrian frowned; he knew that voice from somewhere. Hadrian turned around and he met a startled pair of eyes.

"Hadrian?"

"Rebekah?"

They both stared at each other and Hadrian cupped her cheek, gently caressing her. "Rebekah." He smiled and gave her a hug. She burrowed her face within the crook of his neck and smiled against him.

"I missed you." She murmured before kissing his cheek and pulling back.

"Hadrian." A surprised voice said. Hadrian looked up and noticed him straight away.

"Kol." He grinned unwrapping his arms from around Rebekah and giving him a hug. He returned it.

"It is good to have you back, now maybe baby sister can turn on her emotions." Kol informed him as he pulled back and smirked at Rebekah. Hadrian frowned at him.

"Easy now Kol," Elijah's familiar drawling voice said. "You will do well to remember just how protective Hadrian is of Rebekah." He continued as he came into view, Niklaus came not too far behind with Tatia- no not Tatia; her doppelganger. Hadrian barely heard Rebekah mutters about how the original one was much more prettier. Hadrian smirked at her and she blushed before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hadrian." Niklaus grinned, embracing Hadrian as he would a long lost relative. "It has been too long." He said before turning to the doppelganger. "May I introduce, Katerina Petrova." Hadrian smiled at her politely as she curtsied, eyeing him lustfully.

"A pleasure." He told her smoothly before he winked at Rebekah out of the corner of his eye. "And now may I introduce my wife; Rebekah." He said, Rebekah taking his arm as Katerina curtsied looking down.

"Hello." She replied snarkily before pulling Hadrian away and in the direction of her quarters.

Kol chuckled behind her. "He is still whipped after all these years." He scoffed. Niklaus grinned.

"As he should be; no one deserves our dear little sister." Klaus smirked. Elijah grinned. Katerina looked on in confusion.

"Just like old times." He murmured.

* * *

It had been a few months since then and Hadrian and Rebekah had remarried. Harry had swiftly attempted to both spend enough time as he could with Rebekah whilst he still could and worked on getting his ritual completed successfully.

"Hadrian, come back to bed." Rebekah complained as her beloved husband tinkered away and was scratching his quill upon a piece of parchment.

"One more moment my love." He whispered before he finished his writing. He placed away his writing materials before he pounced on top of Rebekah. She squealed and he flicked his hand absentmindedly, his eyes flashing gold as he put up a silencing charm. He cupped her cheek.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered lovingly to her. Rebekah grinned and shifted beneath him before slowly, torturously, removing his shirt from her body, leaving her exposed beneath him. Hadrian grinned and kissed her heatedly. She groaned into the kiss and fisted his black locks. Rebekah wiggled about and Hadrian, with a groan, buried his head to her neck and lathered it in kisses. Rebekah moaned.

Hadrian groaned and pressed his hips firmly against hers and she felt his rock hard penis against her; starting from her vagina up to her stomach. "The things you do to me, my love." He whispered huskily. She moaned and arched up off of the bed.

Hadrian grinned down huskily at her as she used her vampire strength and ripped his clothes off of his body. She licked her lips as she ran her hands over his sculpted abs. She rolled them over and leaned down to kiss him passionately, his penis trapped between their bodies, his head brushing the underside of her breast. Hadrian broke the kiss and Rebekah sat up. She bit her lip and slowly descended down on top of him. She bit on her lip as she felt him filling her inch by delicious inch, and her eyebrows furrowed in attentive pleasure as her sapphire blue eyes remained locked onto the rare emerald green of her lover.

Hadrian's eyes conveyed his love and adoration for the beautiful woman on top of him and the emotions were mirrored in her own gorgeous eyes. He was nearly fully sheathed inside the glorious sex of his love and he let loose a groan of need as she stopped, his head brushing her cervix pleasurably. They breathed heavily together, as one.

"Oh, Hadrian." She moaned and he grinned at her. She bent down and kissed him soundly before she slowly started to migrate her hips down on him, causing heavenly friction. Rebekah, still lip locked with Hadrian, proceeded to bounce faster and faster until they both ejaculated as one. She panted and laid her sweaty head on his equally sweaty chest, his penis still inside her, trapping their combined juices together and refusing them exit. Hadrian rolled them over, and Rebekah spread her legs wider.

"I love you." He informed her before he started to piston into her rapidly and in a frenzy.

"I love you too." She panted out as a moan of desire echoed from her mouth.

* * *

Hadrian and Rebekah were walking through the manor's grounds together when they saw Katerina with Elijah. Rebekah paused before dragging Hadrian in the opposite direction. Ever since she found out about their marriage, Katerina had been attempting to seduce Hadrian but she failed as Hadrian loved Rebekah too much to even notice the flirtatious Doppelganger.

Hadrian chuckled and Rebekah glared at him. "Rebekah." He said seriously as he cupped her cheek and stroked her smooth skin with his thumb. "I love you, not some Doppelganger. I always have, and I always will. Always and Forever remember?" Rebekah sighed and leaned into his embrace when he wrapped his arms around her lithe figure.

"I know, it's just..." Rebekah broke off, feeling insecure.

"You feel threatened." She flinched. Hadrian rolled his eyes. "And you think that I will fall to her supposed charm or allow her to become between us." Rebekah said nothing but clung tighter to her wolf.

"Full moon is tonight." He said absentmindedly. Rebekah flinched.

"I don't like you being in any amount of pain. Even now, after all these years." She muttered.

"I know."

They settled in silence before Harry discreetly magicked a comfortable looking couch for them to share. They walked over and settled down, Rebekah curling up into his side.

"What happened to our son?" He asked quietly. Rebekah froze before snuggling further into him.

"Well he, when we moved away from the new world, travelled here; to Great Britain. From what he told me he met an enchanting sorceress named Morgana, and we were to meet when Mikael came and attacked us, forcing us to move."

Hadrian hummed slightly. "And what country was you in?" He questioned.

"Italia." She replied hesitantly. "I need you to understand, when you and later Merlin died, I was a mess; I shut off my humanity to not cope nor deal with the pain of loss. I had only recently turned them back on; shortly after your first letter."

Hadrian nodded but while she couldn't see him, she felt him move. "I ... I was with other men, in the centuries we have been apart my love." Hadrian was petrified with shock and Rebekah felt his stiffness. She froze and he exhaled.

"You do realise, Rebekah, is that Katerina has had no children to complete the Petrova Doppelganger line ... That means that if the ritual goes wrong, I won't be coming back." Rebekah was frozen but Hadrian was too angry to care. He stood and disappeared with a sharp displacement of air.

All Rebekah could do was cry until she heard a voice. "He does have a strong point there, little sister." Kol said, smiling sadly at her crying form.

"He hates me." She mumbled.

"No he doesn't, he's just shocked. And hurt, angry and extremely upset." Kol shrugged. "But Rebekah, I will advise you know, you getting jealous of Katerina is making you out to be a hypocrite." Rebekah frowned through teary eyes before she quickly snapped Kol's neck and sped to Hadrian's and her room. She collapsed onto the bed and buried her head into his pillow.

* * *

Hadrian was angry, upset and when he disappeared through the wards he was in his study in his old home. He quickly walked to his liquor cabinet and withdrew his bottle of whiskey. After this he wasn't too bothered about his Rebekah being with other men, he wouldn't be reincarnated.

He quickly necked down the alcohol until he didn't feel anymore and when the pain was gone, he stopped and he simply stared at the nearly empty, 10th bottle of moonshine mixed with fire whiskey. Conveniently, the only bottle he had left.

How could she do that to him? Her humanity was off, but still...

Hadrian felt the familiar stirring he had been associated with since his youth, as his wolf wanted out and the full moon granted that request. His bones shifted effortlessly and he howled to the moon. Rebekah was his last human thought and feelings of betrayal resonated sharply.

The wolf blurred out of the house and was well on it's way to Mikaelson Manor. The wolf ran past and bit several vampire younglings on it's way through the house as the Manor's occupants held a late night feast. The wolf halted and sniffed the air. He turned around when something hard sent him careening into the wall. The wolf stood and growled, regarding a dark haired man warily. The man was soon joined by a young blonde woman, and two dark blonde men, with a young and delicious looking human woman. He growled and blurred over, biting one of the men before lunging at the human who was too frightened to do anything but stand still. He was intercepted by one of the dark blonde humans. He growled in warning, hackles raised when he was once again pushed away.

The wolf snarled angrily before it blurred away. He simply redoubled back and attacked the human, biting her before his neck was snapped. The dark furred wolf simply fell as the blonde haired man stared at his hands in shock. Hadrian Ambrosia was dead once more...

* * *

I know it's quite not up to standards but I want to get involved with the TVD story line sooner rather than later...


	6. Chapter 6: Harry Potter

**Description: **After an accident in conflicting magics, Harry Potter is sent to the past and into the arms of the native chief, Kaneonuskatew. He is quickly found to be a Mage and is tutored by Esther and Ayanna because of his violent magic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampre Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

The Crossroads of Merlin

Chapter 6: Harry Potter

**Edited: 24/05/2014**

* * *

Harry Potter walked out of his shower and back into his adjoined bedroom, with a orange towel wrapped around his waist. His raven black hair was dripping wet and droplets of water ran down his strong chest. He looked around the same sight that had greeted him for the past few months; a light blue paint on the walls and a king sized bed in the middle with white furniture around it. It was his new home in a small settlement in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Harry quite enjoyed it here. He had, over the past year, been dodging his friends in the Wizarding World for some time now; he was a werewolf, a dark creature. No longer the image of pure good and light. Now the paragon for dark.

The only reason he was in this little town was because of his buddy and fellow werewolf Mason. Mason had left him a message asking him to look after his nephew, Tyler, and Harry had agreed. And now he was starting to regret it. He had been forever immortal since he had defeated Voldemort and had entered the transition to an immortal werewolf-mage hybrid.

Harry frowned and then proceeded to get dressed at the thought of Mason. The older man had helped him out and Harry owed it to him. Mason hadn't contacted Harry in a while and he was getting concerned. Harry pulled on his boxers and turned his head to the side and peered into his large walk in closet. His emerald gaze locked onto his tuxedo for this evening: it was black with a silver sheen and it had a dark green waist coat and tie. He looked at his brand new, shocking white shirt and shrugged it on before putting on some aftershave and deodorant. He then buttoned the dress shirt and he pulled on his tux. Twenty minutes later, Harry opened the case of a box and withdrew a face mask of elegant design and he smiled. Harry then pulled on his dark green, snake skin shoes. When he faced the mirror with his mask on, he had to admit that he himself was quite dashing. His wild hair contrasted with his slightly tanned and exposed skin, and his tux. The immortal hybrid looked toward his watch collection and picked out a diamond encrusted Rolex.

Harry grinned to himself before he strolled downstairs, grabbing a pair of keys from his key rack and headed toward the basement that coupled as a garage and study. Harry smiled as he headed over to his Aston Martin DB-5, the classical James Bond car, complete with the silver furnishing. He put the classical car into gear and drove off, down the gravel drive and onto the main road that lead on straight through to Mystic Falls, or rather, the Mayor's home; Lockwood Manor.

Harry looked around until he noticed his friends girl; Katherine talking to a young black woman. Harry made his way over.

"Harry!" Katherine said, the slight widening of her eyes giving away her surprise. "I didn't think you'd come." She said before sipping her wine.

"Well I didn't want to but I figured that I owe you one." Harry replied with a grin before taking her wine glass and refilling it and repeating his actions for the other woman. "Where are my manners?" He muttered to himself, eyeing the woman. "And your name, Love?" He held out his hand.

"Lucy." She replied, giving him her hand. Harry felt a grin tug at his mouth and he kissed her hand.

"A pleasure ... dance with me." He said. Lucy glanced at Katherine, who had a slight frown on her face. "Come on, Love, give us a chance." His thick, rich British accent shining through. Lucy hesitated but nonetheless acquiesced to his request and he led her to the dance floor.

"She certainly didn't want that." Lucy commented dryly, as they danced to a slow song.

"That is true." Harry nodded and then he paused. "She's asking for you; you better not keep me or her waiting." Lucy paused and looked at him.

"We haven't finished yet, Love." Lucy rolled her eyes at him and Harry walked away mingling as Katherine and Lucy started to talk. The immortal walked around, sipping a glass of bourbon and talking with the many guests. About ten minutes after Lucy left to talk to Katherine, he heard a voice.

"I know you." A masculine voice stated confusedly. Harry looked around and his eyes locked onto the form of Tyler Lockwood. "I mean, I've seen you around ... did you know my Uncle Mason?"

"He and I are friends, yes." Harry nodded. The dark eyes of Tyler locked onto his emerald green ones.

"Are you a werewolf too?" He asked quietly and Harry blinked in surprise.

"Mason told you." He grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him aside and into the study. "And to answer your question, yes, I am a werewolf."

"Look, I don't wanna be like him, or you." Tyler said, eyes darting around frantically. "But I need to know more. Mason said you needed to kill someone to activate it. How do I stop that?"

Harry regarded him carefully before speaking. "Be careful kid, and don't make the same mistake that we did; we activated our curse through self-defense and that's the worse way to go." Harry shrugged. "Mason killed his best friend and I killed a murderer."

Tyler said nothing, simply absorbing the words. "I just wanna be normal." Tyler said at last and Harry nodded.

"And I would expect nothing less." Harry said and stood to leave, but he turned around. "But Tyler, I should warn you to be careful, especially tonight." The younger man nodded his head. "The fact that I know that something is going down tonight and my stomach is churning; can attest to that. But I believe that it has something to do with you."

"Tyler, it also might be good to try and get over Mason; the fact that he's been gone for so long after coming back is suspicious but I believe that he may be gone." Tyler said nothing. Harry walked up to him and slapped him on the back. "I need your word that you will at least think before you act, Tyler."

Tyler nodded. "You have my word." Harry smiled at him and then left the study of the late Richard Lockwood, leaving Tyler there to ponder his words. The immortal hybrid walked out of the house when a disgusting death smell infiltrated his nostrils. He growled and blurred to the vampire and grabbed it by the throat, pinning it to the wall of the house, away from prying eyes.

A young beautiful blonde girl with an oval shaped face and terrified blue eyes stared back at him.

_-_-Flashback-_-_

_Harry blinked and looked around; he was dressed in basic and rough clothing from what he presumed to be the Middle Ages. The immortal hybrid slowly walked through the clearing he was in, slowly adapting and taking in the environment and his location. He pushed forward and his advanced hearing was able to pick up on soft footsteps behind him. He turned and felt his jaw drop, for there was a goddess smiling at him. He internally frowned when feelings of love and joy overwhelmed his senses and were situated around the goddess._

_"There you are Hadrien." She smiled. "I was wondering were you got off to." Harry felt a smile tug at his lips and he tried, in vain, to do something about it but he couldn't._

_"My apologies Rebekah." He apologized. "It was not my intention to make you worry." The girl smiled. _

_"Well, you as my husband, have been neglecting your duty to satisfy my needs, lover." Rebekah smirked and pouted in exaggeration._

_Harry, no Hadrien simply chuckled. "Well, let's rectify that immediately." Rebekah giggled and Hadrien used his wolf speed to appear in front of her, making her jump. _

_"Rebekah Mikaelson, scared of some wind?" He teased her and she scoffed, entwining her arms around his strong neck. _

_"Hardly," She retorted, equally as playful, and a small smile was on her face. _

_"Good." Hadrien whispered. "Hold on tight." Harry felt his consciousness swim when he and his supposed wife were whisked off in the similar dusting teleportation that he had learned from his mentor. _

_-_-Flashback End-_-_

Harry blinked at the blonde before he wandered away, looking for the bathroom. He did he hose-pipe deed and he was washing his hands when he heard some commotion on the second floor.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked, a sneer on her lucious lips.

"No," The man smirked and nodded behind Katherine. "but he can."  
She spun around and her eyes locked onto Harry's. Just then a dark blur was out of a nearby closet and a stake went flying through the air and his Katherine in the back. She gasped and looked at Harry in panic.

The other male rushed over and dug a stake through her arm. Harry growled slightly but didn't move a muscle. The two men are fighting a good fight with an angry Katherine. The 500 year-old vampire tried to stake the man with black hair but the tanned one tackles her to the floor and strangles her from behind. Katherine is trapped and can't move. The one with black hair bends down and attempts to stake her but a shout stopped him.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is-" He was cut off when Harry blurred over and held him in a choke hold, a position that was good for him to snap his neck.

The men looked at him in shock. "Now, now lads ... didn't Daddy teach you manners?" Harry questioned amusedly. The black haired one growled but stood and the other followed his movements.

"Do you think that you two are the only ones with a witch on your side?" She demanded, a smirk of amusement on her face. "Or back up? I mean, one that isn't human?" She giggled and sat down on a couch, crossing her legs and waving an expertly carved stake around lazily; the same stake she had snatched from Damon moments ago. "Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch. And my backup is stronger than yours." Here a sneer was directed at the lad Harry had in a choke hold.

"I know one of you killed Mason; which one was it?" Harry asked. "Was it you, Damon? Or your little brother Stefan?" His hold tightened. "It is a simple enough question, mate; one that I require an answer to."

The Salvatore brothers shared a look before Stefan took a menacing step forward. "Let him go." He said dangerously.

"Sure!" Harry smirked, holding his hands high in a mocking way. "But first," Harry said, blurring over and snapping his neck. "Can't have the little farmers alerted to the wolves now can we?" He asked, an obvious reference to the boy who cried wolf.

Harry chuckled. "I'll leave you three in peace and quiet. But, Damon, this won't be the last time we see each other." He threatened.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots." Damon retorted. Harry paused.

"You've been marked." He smirked before he vanished. He appeared outside near his car when a sudden twist of his neck killed him, temporarily.

Hours later, Harry groaned and he sighed as a sudden weakness enveloped him. Wolfsbane; just bloody brilliant. He opened his eyes fully, fighting back sleep and looked around. He was in the boot of a car and he was lying side by side with a human girl. 'Question was, what the fuck happened?'

Little did he know he would find the answer out soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting of Minds

**Description: **After an accident in conflicting magics, Harry Potter is sent to the past and into the arms of the native chief, Kaneonuskatew. He is quickly found to be a Mage and is tutored by Esther and Ayanna because of his violent magic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampre Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

The Crossroads of Merlin

Chapter 7: The Meeting of Minds

**Edited: 24/05/2014**

* * *

Harry groaned and rolled into a soft thing. His emerald gaze snapped open to regard Katherine coolly. But then he frowned; he could hear her heart beating. The latest Doppelganger. Elena, if he remembered correctly. He smiled reassuaringly at her and she nodded once. Then the boot of the SUV opened and a man that looked familiar to Harry smirked down at them. He effortlessly picked them up and blurred into the house.

He dropped them onto a nearby couch and he then proceeded to untie Elena's hands and feet.

"What do you want?" Elena asked in a fake strong voice. The man shushed her. "Please, I'm hurt." Elena groaned.

The stranger grinned savagely. "I know. Just a taste." He prompted. The man licked his lips and then leaned forward, his face vamping out but a woman prevented him from going any further.

"Trevor!" She barked. "Control yourself."

Trevor sighed, disappointed. "Buzz kill." He stood and blurred out of the room, leaving the female alone with a slightly pissed off immortal hybrid and a human Doppelgänger.

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked but the woman ignored her.

"Oh my god, you look just like her." She breathed, looking pleased.

"But I'm not - please, whatever you…" Elena said.

The woman's eyes snapped up to her and she snarled. "Be quiet!"

Elena shook her head and stood. "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." She pleaded, attempting an negotiation.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." She snapped.

"What do you want?" Elena demanded, her voice one a brat would use.

Rose blinked, apparently appalled. And then a hand connected with Elena's face and she was knocked out.

"I want you to be quiet." She snapped.

Harry chuckled. "You just got knock the fuck out girl!" He boomed, amused laughter barking out of his mouth.

"Can you be quiet?" The woman asked.

"Sure." Harry shrugged. "Name first though, Love." The woman's gaze tightened for a second before she smiled.

"You haven't remembered everything yet?" She asked surprised.

Harry's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Flashes, Middle ages I'm guessing; their memories of some sort?" He asked in return.

"You can't answer a question with a question." She informed him smartly.

"True." Harry shrugged as well as he could, considering he was tied up. "But you answered my question with another question and then I asked the final question so, name, sweetheart?"

"Rose." She said after a while and Harry nodded.

"Hadrian, but I hate it so please, call me Harry." He informed her. She nodded and then she left.

"Hang on a bleedin' minute, Love, but give us a book or something to pass the time." Rose smirked at him but then blurred over and snapped his neck.

* * *

A few hours later found a very bored and pissed off Harry Potter rubbing his neck and listening in on his captors.

"How's the girl?" Rose asked.

"Still passed out." Trevor replied.

"You didn't touch her, did you?" Rose asked, the sound of doubt in her voice.

Trevor scoffed. "Give me some credit." He cleared his throat. "So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts." Rose admonished. "You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor demanded. Harry frowned, sensing a now familiar feeling of familiarity to the name Elijah.

"They say he got it." Rose said slowly.

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor responded dryly.

Harry broke his concentration as Elena stood up not so sneakily and attempted to eavesdrop. He stared at her in actual humor. Having his neck snapped certainly pissed him off and he was waiting for his chance to taunt or piss off his captors, a trait he used a lot in his youth with his relatives, to alleviate the stress, fear and anger from his life.

"So that's it Trevor." Rose sighed warily. "He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." She informed him.

A gulp from Trevor made Harry smirk. "Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." He tried to goad Rose into leaving.

"I'm sick of running!" Rose shouted.

"Yeah?" Trevor growled. "Well, running keeps us from dying." He spat.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." She informed him.

Another sound from the current Doppelgänger once again dropped Harry's conversation; she made one of the floorboards squeak and was spotted by Rose.

"You!" Rose sneered. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" She said to the current Doppelgänger in annoyance. Harry merely listened, smirking at the almost cat-fight.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena demanded.

"He's your worst nightmare." She said seriously before brushing past Elena and into the room in which Harry was being kept tied up.

"Sorry wolf-boy, wolfsbane ropes; can't be too cautious now can we?" Rose questioned rhetorically. Harry chuckled.

"By the way, shitty reading material Rosie." The smirk from the vampire was his response. "I owe you a neck snapping, or maybe; a bite?" Harry suggested, smirking at the elder woman.

"Why am I here?" Elena cut in.

"Quite nosy, aren't you?" Harry asked her and she glared at him. "We're here because we serve somebody's agenda, someone who is a hell of a lot stronger than her and Trevor - and not to mention your pesky little Salvatore siblings." Harry informed her with a grin. Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing this Elijah punk?" He asked Rose.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." Rose smirked at them.

"Why won't you?" Elena fired right back. Harry smirked.

"That's another one." Rose grumbled.

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." She attempted manipulation; wow.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Rose shrugged.

"Told ya." Harry smirked.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose mock praised the immortal hybrid.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Oh yes." Harry nodded and two sets of eyes locked onto him. "Legend; one of the Originals."

"How do you know?" Rose asked, she looked confused.

Harry smirked. "I had to write an essay on them in my youth."

"What do you mean the Originals?" Elena questioned, once again interrupting them.

"You know for somebody that is classed as a supernatural creature, you sure are stupid when it comes to vampires and wolfs and strange shit like that." Harry chuckled at the scowling Doppelgänger.

"Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose continued mockingly.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"Who are the Originals?" Elena asked again.

"Originators of the Vampire species." Harry informed her.

Rose took over. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." She told them.

Elena frowned. "But why me?" She bit her lip in bewilderment.

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Harry added on.

"The curse?" Brown eyes narrowed in confusion and speculation. "The sun and the moon curse?"

Rose nodded. "Oh, you do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena denied, shaking her head.

"Shaking your head isn't going to do much, Love." Harry smirked at the glare she shot him.

"Anyway you have it all wrong; the moonstone is the binding of the curse: sacrifice of one human Petrova Doppelgänger is what breaks it." Rose informed her with a wryly

"The sacrifice?" Elena gulped slightly.

"Yeah you know; where your blood is spilled over a pretty little rock, and that means that in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die." Trevor spoke to Elena in an amused tone of voice as walked in.

"Tell me more." Elena pleaded.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Trevor licked his lips. "What do you want to know doppelicious?" He leered at her.

"Who were you running from?" She questioned.

Harry prevented Trevor from talking by making a loud 'buzzing' noise, one not unlike the buzzers on game shows for a wrong answer. "We, meaning Rosie and I, have already answered that question." Harry responded. "But to clear your jumbled up mind; Trevor if you will?" Rose glared at Harry at his nickname while he smiled sweetly at her.

Said man merely snorted and muttered something along the lines of 'you have never changed' before speaking. "The Originals."

"What does that mean?" She asked instead of making a degrading comment.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." He told them as he bent down and picked up a piece of wood to cover the windows; acting as make-shift curtains. Rose cleared her throat. "Correction," Trevor corrected. "I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously, beating Elena to it.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose told them.

"Katherine." Elena breathed.

"The one and only," Rose grinned. "the first Petrova Doppelgänger."

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor started.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose finished before they left the room together.

Elena sighed and sat down on the couch next to Harry, who shifted against the ropes. A small, soundless flash of fire erupted in front of Elena and a single piece of paper fell out. Elena caught it and read it. She smiled slightly before showing it to Harry.

'Stefan and Damon are coming for you' -B" Harry murmured. The duo exchanged a look and Harry sighed before nodding and motioned to his ropes. Elena nodded and started to undo them.

* * *

Rose walked into the room and Harry glared at her. She frowned at him and sat down. The room was filled with a tense and awkward silence ... or rather it was until a frantic and scared Trevor burst into the room.

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor began to pace in pure panic.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose assured the frantic vampire.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor screamed, he looked slightly manic.

"He wants him more ... he is a family man, after all." Rose said firmly but Trevor shook his head.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor started to hyperventilate whilst pacing and Rose seemed to of had enough.

"Hey! What are we?" She demanded, gripping his shoulder's tightly.

Trevor sighed. "We're family, forever." He swallowed.

A knock sounded in the distance and Harry chortled.

"You're scared." It was mocking. He was ignored.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." She ordered him sternly before walking briskly in the direction of the door. Harry and Trevor didn't even hide the fact that they were listening in on their conversation. Elena sighed and stood, beginning to pace whilst ringing her hands nervously.

"Sit down and calm it, Love ... just watching you is making me nervous." Harry all but growled at her. The impudent Doppelganger glared at him venomously but didn't stop in her stride.

"Rose-Marie." A cultured male voice spoke. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" He asked.

Rose swallowed. "Yes, in here." She led the Original vampire into the house. "You have to forgive the house."

Elijah chuckled. "Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand." He breezed past her and the sound leather furniture gives off when you sit on it was heard, indicating that Elijah had sat down. "So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose said.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah agreed.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose-Marie offered up her name like bait on a fishing hook.

"I'm listening." Elijah said, obviously interested.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose elaborated.

"Continue."

"She survived." Rose continued.

"Where is she?" Elijah cut off Rose impatiently.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose pointed out hastily. Elijah chuckled.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina." He explained. "Do you have her in your possession?" He queried.

"No, but I have better." There were a slight hesitation. "I have her Doppelganger."

Elijah scoffed. "That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact." He told Rose smartly. Now it was Rose's turn to scoff, albeit quietly

"The facts are wrong." Rose whispered.

"Well, show her to me." Elijah challenged with a smirk.

"Elijah, you are a man of honour, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose requested.

The Original sighed. "You have my word that I will pardon you." Rose nodded.

"I also have Harry Potter, the reincarnation of Hadrian Ambrosia." Rose told Elijah.

"Impressive as always, Rose-Marie. Does he remember?"

"Bits and pieces is what he told me; they come in dreams." Elijah said nothing and Harry surmised that he nodded.

"Follow me." And he did. Rose led him to the room that housed Trevor, Elena and Harry.

Harry's keen green eyes locked onto the doorway as a terrified Elena glanced up. Elijah's oak brown eyes lock onto Elena and he seems surprised. The Original blurs over and gets inside her personal breathing space. They lock eyes and the only human froze. Elijah grinned and quickly sniffed her neck.

"Human." He muttered, pulling back and smiling at the current human Doppelganger. "It's impossible. Hello there." He said, before his eyes locked onto Harry's.

"Wolfsbane ropes?" He asked. Harry frowned before shrugging; he probably smelt it when he came in.

"I'm a werewolf mate." Harry informed him, smirking slightly.

"Indeed you are." Elijah returned pleasantly. "We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said before he turned on his heel.

"Please, don't let him take me." Elena pleaded with Rose and Harry snorted.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah informed them both as he headed toward Trevor and then began to circle him like a true predator.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trevor informed the fearsome Original shakily, not meeting his eyes. "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah dismissed calmly.

"Yes, yes it is." Trevor swallowed. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

Elijah nodded looking thoughtful. "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honour." He said, indicating Rose. "Where was your loyalty?"

Trevor said nothing to that question, rather he said, "I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Elijah's hand sailed through the air and hit Trevor's head with enough force to knock his head clean off of his body. Rose started to cry, Elena looks shocked and Harry peers in a disgusted manner at the dead body.

"You…!" Rose screamed in agonizing pain and suffering.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah semi-warned/reminded. "Come." He added looking at Elena as he grabbed the immortal werewolf by the arm and hauled him to his feet. Harry hissed at the sharp sting of the wolfsbane and he grunted slightly, a dark glare on his face directed at Elijah, ready to go without a fight.

Elena, however, had other ideas. "No, what about the moonstone?"

Elijah's eye twitched and Harry groaned. "You seriously have no bleedin' filter on that mouth, do you Love?" Harry demanded, he levelled an impressive glare at the Doppelganger who faltered slightly and then Elijah struck, sensing his chance and seizing it.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked quickly.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena informed him, slightly smug.

"You do realize that he could just compel you?" Harry said, interrupting Elijah's half of a 'yes' and smirking at the Original. "Oh and she has vervain on her necklace." Harry informed Elijah knowingly.

"Oh?" Elijah pondered. "Well then, let's solve that silly little problem." He said, snatching the necklace away from Elena's neck and cupping her cheeks.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah said, his pupils dilating; the tell-tale sign of compulsion.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." The monotone voice of the Doppelgänger sounded.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked, his head tilting to the side as he processed that titbit.

"It's with Katherine." Elena gasped.

"Interesting." He murmured, stopping the compulsion and regarding the only human in the room. He was prevented from saying more when they heard glass breaking upstairs.

"What is that?" Elijah demanded.

Rose shook her head fearfully. "I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?" He asked, a growl leaving his lips.

"No-one." Harry answered instead. "I can't smell humans or leeches around here, but with this wolfsbane it's hard to tell." Elijah said nothing but pushed Elena in the direction of Rose as he pulled Harry along with him.

"Rose, be dear would you?" Elijah asked even though it was a statement. The younger vampire nodded and grabbed a hold of Elena, keeping her in a tight grip.

They walked through the house and entered the entrance hall. A vampire or two rushed past them repeatedly before it stopped.

"I don't know who it is." Rose cried desperately before Elijah could ask.

"Up here." Stefan Salvatore's voice sounded. Elijah growled, thrusting Harry at Rose and blurring up the stairs.

"Down here." Damon Salvatore's turn. Elijah spun around and a stake embedded itself in his hand. It didn't affect him in the slightest and he simply removed it. His oak browns eyes narrowed when he realized that Rose, Elena and Harry were gone.

Harry was jerking about until a hand clamped around his mouth and he locked eyes with Damon Salvatore. Harry's eyes darted around and located Rose in a similar position, meaning that Elena was with Stefan.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Harry heard Elijah and then the cracking and snapping of wood brought his attention to the worry filled eyes of Damon.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl and the wolf, I'm going to count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" He demanded.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Harry heard Elena's voice and knew that that wasn't part of the plan as Damon groaned inaudibly and then he sped away and around the house. Harry glanced at Rose, before motioning with his head for her to go forward. She did so and his bones cracked and then he transformed.

The ropes snapped and the wolf form of Harry Potter bounded forward just as Elijah asked "What game are you playing with me?"

His teeth bit into Elijah's shoulder just as Elena threw the vervain grenade and Stefan appeared. They both seemed surprised.

"Aah!" Elijah growled as Harry ragged him down the stairs and bit into him. The Original threw him away from him and stood, bite marks on his chest and a scowl on his face. Stefan started to fire the stakes at Elijah who immediately ran up the stairs. Stefan then lunged and speared Elijah down the stairs.

The Original Vampire was up on his feet quickly and bent down to snap the neck of Stefan. He quickly stood and locked eyes with an abnormally large wolf with greenish-yellow eyes that was growling at him. They stared at each other before the wolf rushed him. Elijah simply dodged and then he appeared around the wolf, snapping it's neck. Then Damon Salvatore staked him with a makeshift stake, made from a snapped coat hanger; piercing him into a wall.

Just as Damon, Stefan and Elena left, the wolf transformed into a human and he lay still, seemingly fast asleep.

* * *

Little over four hours later, Harry woke up with a groan and rubbed his neck feverishly. Damn that hurt. He groaned and stood, magicking himself some clothes to wear before he heard gasping. He spun around and came face to face with Elijah, removing a coat hanger from his chest.

"You completed the immortality spell." It was a statement rather than a question.

"And I can make normal wolves like me, but only weaker." Harry responded. "I cannot be killed, be it heart removal, decapitation ... nothing."

"And you are also a mage?" Elijah asked and Harry nodded.

"How do I know you?" Harry asked and Elijah smirked.

"All in due time, o fílos mou." Elijah responded and then he was gone from the room. Harry sighed and looked around before he dusted out of existence and reappeared inside his bedroom, in his house in Mystic Falls.


	8. Chapter 8: Light of the Full Moon

**Description: **After an accident in conflicting magics, Harry Potter is sent to the past and into the arms of the native chief, Kaneonuskatew. He is quickly found to be a Mage and is tutored by Esther and Ayanna because of his violent magic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampre Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

The Crossroads of Merlin

Chapter 8: Light of the Full Moon

* * *

Harry glanced around the bar, drinking from his scotch and he sensed the familiar tingle of a werewolf. "Hello Tyler." Harry said as Tyler Lockwood sat down next to him. "I see you activated your curse."

"Yeah ... You said you knew Mason?" Tyler asked, cutting straight to it.

"Yes, good enough to call him friend and pack-mate." Harry turned to look into the dark eyes of Tyler. "And well enough to know that his disappearance is a farce." Tyler frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked but then Stefan and Caroline walked into the Grill. Harry motioned to them with his head.

"Look kid, he's either dead in a ditch or he has had no contact with any human being since he left for, uh, Florida." Harry said bluntly, shrugging, a look of resignation on his face. "B.T.W; note the emphases on human." Tyler said nothing for a while.

"Somebody killed him." Harry nodded, eyeing the younger wolf approvingly.

"True, and in the last e-mail that he sent, a man attempted to use silver on him." Tyler frowned and Harry chuckled. "Don't worry kid, when a werewolf is wounded by silver it heals quicker."

"So what's with the myth?" Tyler asked curiously.

"So that arrogant creatures make the same stereotypical mistake in harming a werewolf." Harry said, downing the rest of his scotch and quickly ordering two beers. "And it usually results in the death of the attacker on the next full moon."

"Will it hurt?" Tyler questioned, a slight chill cutting through him like a knife through butter. "The transformation."

"Like a bitch." Harry agreed. "But it goes more smoothly when your with other wolves and when a friend or family member or somebody you trust is there with you." Tyler nodded, before realizing what he said. The young wolf stared at him.

Harry chuckled. "Come on now, Cub, you didn't think I'd leave you to change on your own, now did you?" Tyler just blinked and Harry rolled his eyes. "We're werewolves, Tyler, and our kind looks out for one another." He stood and threw down a few coins before handing Tyler a piece of paper.

"Get this in time for the next full moon and then choose a private and concealed location." Was all Harry said before he backed out of the Mystic Grill and getting in his car and driving home.

* * *

"You realize there's almost a full moon?" The bubbly blonde asked her friend. Harry watched with a fond smile, _ah, young love_, he thought wistfully. Even though they were apart of two warring species, she still stuck by him. A thought hit him and Harry knew that he might need to ask Caroline what exactly happened after he pinned her to the wall.

"Vampires don't have enough problems, you want to take on mine?" Tyler responded.

Caroline nodded her head. "Have you even thought about it? The whole... wolf thing? Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"I have a plan." Tyler shrugged.

Caroline smiled, waiting for the additional information. "Well…?" She demanded, hands on her hip.

Tyler smirked. "Kind of private." He told her firmly.

Caroline simply scoffed and breathed, looking determined. "I'm student council vice president, head of the prom committee, not to mention I single-handedly organized this town's clean up campaign." Caroline paused in her mini-rant to throw Tyler a dirty look. "And you're really gonna turn down my help?" She asked crossly. Harry snickered under his breath as Tyler rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The older werewolf sighed and he used an old trick he learned from an old friend of his and dusted out of existence. He knew he had to thank Dumbledore for that one. He reappeared inside of his house and removed his leather jacket, heading toward his workshop slash garage.

He sighed and crumbled into a leather back computer chair, eyeing a bottle of whiskey thoughtfully. He knew that Tyler was scared, hell he was to when he first turned but he was right; being with people you loved helped a hell of a lot more than being alone.

He seemingly made up his mind as he reached for the bottle of whiskey. Just as his hand wrapped itself around the cold bottle his vision swam and his vision was replaced with something else.

_-_-Flashback-_-_

_Hadrien was hugging Rebekah, crooning soothing words into her ear. She was crying softly into his shoulder. "It will be alright, my love. Everything will be fine." Rebekah mumbled an unintelligent response but Hadrien hugged her closer._

_Hadrien pulled her head away to see into her beautiful eyes and look down on her angelic face. He used his thumbs to brush away the stray tears and smiled at her. "Rebekah, everything will work out well." Rebekah sniffled._

_"But, I-I m-m-miss H-H-Hen-Hen-Henrik!" The distraught woman cried and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. His werewolf hearing picked up her quiet; "S-stay with me."_

_"I will stay with you my love, Always and Forever." Hadrien brushed his lips across his Love's forehead._

_-_-Flashback End-_-_

Harry gasped as he awoke, his eyes opened in a frantic manner and he started to pant heavily. He jumped out of the chair and he looked around warily, his war instincts working on overdrive until he managed to calm himself down and then he ran a hand through his wild, short wild hair. He sighed again and looked around; glad that his powers hadn't activated and destroyed his room like the first time the flashback induced coma occurred. He turned his attention away as his iPhone beeped a notification.

_'Hey man, I found a good place and got the supplies.' _\- Tyler.

_'Okay, where?' _\- Harry.

_'The old Lockwood Mansion's slave cellar. Deep in the woods, can you find it?'_ \- Tyler.

_'Yeah, I'll just sniff out your vampire girlfriend.' _\- Harry.

Tyler frowned at that last message. "What?" Caroline asked as she plopped herself down on a small boulder.

"Nothing." Tyler smiled reassuringly at her. "Just a friend of Mason's, helping with the transformation..." Caroline frowned but said nothing.

* * *

Harry drove into the woods in his 1970 Mustang Boss 351 Custom, and he killed the engine. The immortal hybrid got out the car, locked it and then proceeded to inhale the air to follow the scent of the young beautiful blonde vampire.

He eventually found a set of ruins and walked down them. "Tyler?" He asked into thin air as he opened the cellar door.

"Yeah, in here." Was Tyler's response. Harry walked in and spotted Tyler with the girl. "So; what do you think?" He pondered.

Harry shrugged. "A little old, rusty and slave-y for my tastes but it will do." He walked further into the room. He used his magic to mark the points on the wall. "I want you to buy something that can hold the weight of around 600 lbs of pure muscle." Harry said, looking at Tyler. "Basically just get like ten of a 100 lbs chain and tie them in. It will hold about 5000 pounds of pressure."

Harry shrugged past the two new supernaturals and turned into a cleverly hidden corner. "Mason told me he hid the documents of his first couple of months here when he sneaked back like five years ago." Harry informed them. "He made a video of his transformation."

Tyler nodded. "You said that it was painful."

"It is." Harry agreed. "The single most painful experience of my life." He said with a wry grin. "I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

Caroline did not look happy. "Okay why are you helping him?" She demanded.

"Because I made a promise to Mason, and now he is missing." He stood, abandoning his search for Mason's stuff. "Know anything about that?" He asked.

Caroline swallowed. "No." She whispered, but there was the lie; an experienced wolf like him could tell when people lied to him.

Harry nodded. "Sure." He muttered before he returned to his searching. "Aaha." He stood, withdrawing a tatted old journal and he passed it on to Tyler. "Mason's journal, documenting what happened to him before and after a full moon, with a USB stick for evidence." Tyler accepted them before looking up.

"Thanks." He said. "Should I get you some chains too?" He asked.

"No. I can control my actions as a wolf mate." Harry responded, smirking slightly.

"How?" Tyler demanded.

"Time. And acceptance." He shrugged. "I've been the wolf for the better part of 14 years."

"But your barely a day over eighteen." Caroline protested.

"Immortality sweetheart. Immortality." He smirked at her and she gaped at him. "But no, I know what you're thinking; 'Are you a Vampire?' Answer is no I'm not, I just can't be killed."

Caroline said nothing but Tyler was looking at him hopefully. "Can anyone become like you"? He asked.

"Only a Werewolf and Mage hybrid can." He answered instead. Tyler shook his head.

"Anyway, thanks man." He said gruffly, shaking Harry's hand.

"Anytime, Lockwoof." He smirked and ruffled the kid's hair. "Oh and by the way, watch the video. If you have any calls, you have my number." He used his teleportation secret to vanish into dust particles and disappear from the cellar.

* * *

"So, Blondie?" Damon prompted as he sipped his bourbon, "What did you find out?"

"The new guy's a friend of Mason's and he is a werewolf." She informed him. Damon hummed and down the glass. "He said he can control the change." Damon froze.

"You did good." He said before turning around and locking eyes with her. "Goodnight Caroline." His lips quirked upwards and she turned on her heel and left.

Harry Potter was starting to frustrate him; he needed answers and the wolf wouldn't give them to him. If it's one thing that Damon hated, it was not knowing things.

* * *

Harry approached the Lockwood property in his black 70's Boss 351, just before noon. He stopped the car and got out, walking up to the door.

"Yo Ty!" Harry called as he knocked on the door. Footsteps echoed and a middle aged woman opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" She questioned. Harry smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm, uh, a friend of Tyler's, I'm new in town and he said that he'd show me around, introduce me to some people." He informed her. "I'm sorry, I forgot to mention my name; Harry Potter." He said offering his hand.

"Carol Lockwood." She replied, accepting his hand. "Tyler's nearly finished, you can wait for him inside." She said and Harry nodded, walking inside the house with a smile.

She led him to the study and then left them to it.

"Hey man." He greeted the older werewolf.

"Ty, you need to stop freaking out; you can make it through this." Harry said.

"How would you know?" Tyler demanded angrily.

"Because I've been where you are." He told him. "Scared. On my first full moon, I attempted anything that could allow me to control my wolf form. It didn't work but I thought it did." Tyler was watching him carefully. "I killed my best friend."

"Mason helped me with somethings, and I helped him with the transformation. He helped me out of a few tight spots over the years, I figured that I owe him one."

"Thanks man." He said and Harry shrugged.

"Sure thing."

"Oh hey, before I forget, the chains are in the boot of my car." Tyler informed him. Harry nodded.

"Right, well put them in my car and then we'll drive over to the Grill, pick up your girlfriend and then get started." Tyler blinked at him in surprise.

"Who said that Caroline would help?" Tyler asked.

Harry snorted. "You did, just then." Tyler rolled his eyes and they left the study, walking to the parlor.

"Leaving boys?" Carol asked as she walked into view.

"Yeah, showing Harry around and then we're getting lunch at the Grill with a few buddies." Tyler informed his mother. "I'll be late."

Carol opened her mouth but was cut off when the door is knocked on. Tyler looked at Harry who narrowed his eyes,_ What the fuck is Jules doing here?_ The new werewolf opened the door and a pretty looking woman was standing there.

"Hi." She smiled but the smile faltered when she noticed Harry.

"Hi." Tyler nodded,

Jules stared for a minute before shaking her head, scoffing. "Sorry, rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida." She said, holding out her hand. "You must be Tyler."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." He greeted pleasantly, shaking her hand once.

Jules nodded. "So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." She stated, her eyes searching everyone's face.

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol said politely.

"See... that's the thing... he's not." Jules said shaking her head.

"Right well, Tyler and I need to go, 'scuse us love." Harry said, brushing past the female werewolf. "It was lovely meeting you Mrs Lockwood."

"Likewise." She smiled before welcoming in the woman.

"Is she?" Tyler asked as they headed toward the garage.

"A friend?" Harry said. "No. But Mason liked her well enough I suppose."

Tyler raised his brows but said nothing as they worked in silence, transporting the chains to the 531's boot.

They both got inside the car and headed in the direction of Mystic Falls.

* * *

I don't think I mentioned it, but the Dusting teleportation is more or less the same as Dusting on Charmed. Sorry for the wait, but I had to edit my half-arsed attempt at my last two chapters into something more readable.

Oh and in this chapter when Tyler asks if he can make anybody like him he says no, he was lying, he wants Tyler to have a mortal life.


	9. Chapter 9: Full Moon

**Description: **After an accident in conflicting magics, Harry Potter is sent to the past and into the arms of the native chief, Kaneonuskatew. He is quickly found to be a Mage and is tutored by Esther and Ayanna because of his violent magic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampre Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

The Crossroads of Merlin

Chapter 9: Full Moon

* * *

Harry pulled up outside the Mystic Grill while Tyler went inside to get Caroline. He came back with her and she got in the back of his car.

"Hey Caroline." Harry smirked, knowing that she was uncomfortable. He was right and she scowled at him. "Listen we got off on the wrong foot the other day, let's start anew." He said as he pulled off of the main road and onto a dirt trail leading toward the old ruins of the former Lockwood ancestral home.

"Fine." She muttered crossing her arms. The rest of the ride was filled with a tense and awkward silence as they silently made their way to the cellar, equipment in hand.

Harry immediately removed the chains and his own bolts, bolting them down and making sure that they were tight.

"Tell me you brought the instruction manual." Caroline directed at the two wolves.

Tyler: Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." Tyler stated in return, looking up from his place next to Harry as he pulled at the chains.

"Yes. Not an easy herb to find." Caroline sighed and pulled out a sprig before walking over to them. "This is it."

She gave him it and he touched it at the same time Harry shook his head, saying that it burns. Tyler yelped and drew back, breathing heavily.

"A quicker warning would've been appreciated." Tyler growled. Harry sniggered heartedly.

"Here." Harry chuckled, tossing a waterbottle to Caroline who caught it. "Mix it please?" He asked and Caroline set to work.

"The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds and then some." He informed them, mostly Harry.

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Harry looked thoughful.

"I don't know, I mean until he transforms he could be an Alpha, a Beta or something else along those lines." Harry shrugged. "Alpha's can pull up to ten thousand pounds."

"Well that sucks." Tyler muttered.

Silence. Absolutely nothing was heard besides the rattling of the chains and the water being mixed.

"Hey Tyler, how are you doing?" Caroline asked looking down.

"Still human." He said, removing his shirt and turning to face Harry who immediately clamped the chains on his arms, neck and legs, while two thick chains were around his waist.

Caroline looked up and gasped, staring at his abs and pecs. "Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?" She demanded.

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants." Tyler said it as if it were obvious.

"Why, do you want him naked, Love?" Harry asked smirking. Caroline blushed and looked away.

"Shut up." She muttered. Harry laughed, shooting Tyler a wink.

* * *

They'd been down in the cellar of the old Lockwood property for some time now and Harry was too shirtless, wearing elastic shorts like Tyler, however he was without the comfort of the chains. Tyler was attempting to pace but the chains were firm.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked suddenly.

Caroline shrugged as did Harry before the vampire withdrew her phone.

"Almost 8. What time does the moon crest or whatever?" She asked after a beat.

"Not for a while." Harry said for Tyler. "First transformations are always like this." Harry informed them. "You just want it to happen, so that you can get it over a done with."

Tyler said nothing. "Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex." He told them distractedly.

"How long will you actually be a wolf?" Caroline asked curiously.

"For a few hours." Harry said, shifting slightly. "Maybe more, maybe less. It's hard to calculate properly."

Tyler moves slightly to retrieve the bottle of mixed wolfsbane but the chains held firm and he couldn't move. Caroline smiled gently and stood, placing the bottle in his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked as his opened the lid of the bottle.

"Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free." Tyler said.

"Doesn't stop it from tasting like fucking acid though." Harry muttered watching in thinly veiled disgust.

Tyler chuckled before he hesitantly put the bottle to his lips. The young werewolf then poured the yellow, urine looking liquid down his throat. Almost as soon as it touched his tongue, he coughed, choking up and retching as he collapsed to the floor.

"Tyler!" Caroline gasped, placing a small, delicate hand on his back. His back muscles rippled as he growled quietly.

"No." He said. Caroline shushed him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. "Don't! Don't!" He snarled, his head snapping up, glare on his face. Their eyes lock and he sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Caroline said nothing but cupped his face.

Harry cleared his throat, the sound like a hot knife slicing through butter as it dissipated the sexual tension between Tyler and Caroline. They jumped apart, Tyler's face tinted slightly and Caroline turned her head to conceal her blush.

He smirked and rocked on his heels before motioning to Tyler and nodding at the half empty bottle of wolfsbane water. The younger wolf growled and grumbled before he grabbed it and started to neck it down, sputtering and gasping as it burned him.

After he was finished, he lay on his back, breathing heavily. "You were right; it tastes like battery acid." He muttered.

* * *

It was now ten minutes past eleven and Tyler was writhing around in pure agony. He screams and attempted to remove the chains but Harry and Caroline stopped him, trying to comfort him.

"Hey. Tyler. Tyler." Caroline cooed as she wrapped her arms around him, a silent show of support. Tyler cried and Harry felt a huge sympathy strike him. Many wolves on their first moon are like this, emotional but in the end they come out of it stronger than what they went into it.

"I'm burning up. It burns!" Tyler growled.

"I know." Caroline murmured, rocking him.

"The best thing to do, Ty, is to breathe, okay?" Harry said, rubbing the Cub's shoulders reassuringly.

"I'm trying." He whispered. His dark eyes locked onto Caroline. "You should go. You should leave."

"Not yet." Caroline shook her head and Harry smiled slightly at the stubornness and determination. Then a scream from Tyler shattered the night and his bones snapped.

Caroline gave off a startled shriek as she let go of him and Tyler is now sobbing. "It hurts. It hurts." He kept repeating through his tears, agony etched onto his face.

Tyler was on the floor, panting and Caroline was settled next to him as Harry was sitting on the floor, knees up, attempting to slow down his transformation into a wolf.

"I want to help but I don't know what to do." Caroline said at last.

"There's nothing you can do." Tyler refuted.

"Stay Caroline, that's the pain speaking." Harry said, inhaling sharply. And then Tyler stood, his bones and spine breaking while he is screaming and crying out in pain. Caroline now has tears in her eyes, streaming out of her eyes and Harry froze.

_-_-Flashback-_-_

_Rebekah sneaked out to follow Hadrien one full moon to watch him transform, Niklaus alongside her._

_"Father would not like this, little sister." He whispered. "He already has reservations about Hadrien being a wolf."_

_"I do not care, Niklaus, he is my betrothed." Rebekah retorted smartly. She was walking with brisk steps and then she came across the clearing were Hadrien was screaming out in agony, all alone._

_"Hadrien!" She screamed, running at him._

_"GET BACK!" He snarled, his bones snapping sickeningly. Niklaus grabbed Rebekah, ready to run at a moments notice. _

_"Hadrien." She whispered watching in utter shock as her lover convulsed in pain, his bones breaking and healing at odd angles before re-breaking again._

_And then it stopped and he dropped, crying. Rebekah shook herself from Nikaus hold and hugged his body to him. "Make it stop, please, I beg of you." Hadrien whispered quietly, but Rebekah caught it._

_"Hadrien." Niklaus muttered. He looked up, startled._

_"Nik, Bekah?" He asked, his voice low as he winced from the pain. "What are you doing out here? It's not safe."_

_"I wanted to see you." Rebekah stated._

_"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" He asked, panting; the change was happening now. "Leave Bekah!" He said aggressively. _

_"No." She said, shaking her head._

_"Leave!" He snapped, his face flashing, his eyes turning the golden amber and feral while his canines extended like wolves and twice as lethal. She flinched and took off running with Nik, leaving her lover alone._

_"Come on, Bekah, quickly!" Niklaus shouted, running quickly to arrive at the caves before the wolves transformed. He found a tree marking that marked a cave entrance and he shoved Rebekah in, following quickly after her. The siblings exchanged looks when Niklaus noticed that she was looking at someone or something over her should and he turned to see a huge black wolf with greenish-amber eye color and his eyes widened._

_"Hadrien." The wolf grinned and barked, lying on it's stomach while Rebekah hugged herself to his fur. Hadrien licked her face and she wrinkled her nose. Niklaus smiled as Rebekah and Hadrien interacted._

_"Come on Nik, or you shall freeze to death." Rebekah said smartly and he glared at her before reluctantly curling up into Hadrien's fur and smiled at the warmth._

_-_-Flashback End-_-_

"Get out, Caroline quickly." Tyler shouted as he saw Harry's wolf form; which yawned and opened it's eyes before the wolf shook it's head and licked Caroline's face quickly.

"Ew." She muttered, wiping it. The wolf winked at them. Tyler smiled before he screamed out as his back arched and snapped, bones snapped and reshaped into a rough shape of a wolf.

His skin darkened and hair grew quickly. His pants ripped and a tail grew out of his tail bone. A snout morphed from his nose and chin and fur grew. Caroline rushed outside, bolting and locking the door while putting all of her strength into blocking the door.

Harry growled at the wolf and the wolf growled back. They were both Alpha's; that was noticed immediately. Some of Tyler's chains snapped from the pressure and Harry grimaced before giving in to his animal instincts and tackling the wolf.

They both crashed to the floor and Harry started to toy with the other wolf; having a play fight, distracting him and forcing him to have fun. Harry grinned before the wolf collapsed, tired as anything before it slowly shifted back into Tyler.

Harry sighed and forced his transformation back into his human form, conjuring pants for himself and Tyler. Harry pulled his on and waved his hand as they appeared on Tyler.

Then the door opened and Harry looked at Caroline. "He's fine. Just tired."

"Caroline?" Tyler asked weakly.

"Tyler." Caroline said, rushing to him, hugging a blanket around him. "Ssshhh ... You're okay, you made it. You didn't get out. You're okay." Caroline whispered soothingly.

"No, I'm not." Tyler said, choking on a sob and Caroline embraced him. Harry watched in pity before he helped Caroline pick up Tyler. Harry then dusted them to Tyler's room, depositing the now unconscious werewolf on his bed. Harry turned to Caroline but she was gone.

The immortal hybrid sighed before dusting back to his car and driving home. He got out of his car when he parked it but stopped just short of his home to notice Elijah.

"I though werewolf bites were lethal to yo vampires." Harry said.

"I'm an Original." Elijah said as if it were obvious.

Harry nodded he had a point there.


	10. Chapter 10: The Alpha & The Degenerates

**Description: **After an accident in conflicting magics, Harry Potter is sent to the past and into the arms of the native chief, Kaneonuskatew. He is quickly found to be a Mage and is tutored by Esther and Ayanna because of his violent magic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Vampre Diaries and the Originals belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.

The Crossroads of Merlin

Chapter 10: The Alpha and the Degenerates

* * *

Harry Potter stared at Elijah, attempting to process his long tale, from a subtle glance at the clock, revealing it to be five in the morning. He blinked and continued to stare until...

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted, scrambling to his feet. "I'm gonna say I'm surprised that you lasted this long with dementia settling; your completely rabid!" Harry spat, glaring in denial, but he knew what Elijah had told him was true, about the fact that he was a true reincarnation of a man that Elijah's sister, Rebekah, was in love with when the Original Family were human.

Elijah scoffed. "I am not crazy." He said seriously. "I also know that you are rarely taken for a fool, Hadrian-"

"Harry." He cut in. "The name Hadrian was the one thing that set me free in my youth, but it is too old-ish now."

Elijah nodded and continued on as if there were no interruption. "As I was saying, you can tell I am not lying; can't you?" He asked.

Harry flinched, growing annoyed as the Original picked out his bluff. "Is that all you came here for?" Harry sneered. "Looking for an ally?" The immortal hybrid scoffed. "Let's get this straight, I may look like Hadrien and my ancestor from the renaissance; but don't think that I am; your kind hunted mine into oblivion leech."

"But tell me something, Elijah," Harry said. "If you knew my past lives at all, truly knew them; then I guess you know I can be a vindictive little bastard when the need arises." The cold and dark emerald eyes locked on the oak brown of Elijah's. "Now get the hell out of my house." He said. Elijah said nothing but left with a whoosh of air.

* * *

Harry lay awake on his comfy king-sized bed, staring up at his ceiling, upon which a charm was cast; similar to the charm on the roof in the Great Hall in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was nearly time for dinner but Harry wasn't hungry. He stared, seemingly mesmerized as he followed the Dog Star constellation with his emerald eyes.

And then his phone rang, the default ring tone for his iPhone sounding out his thoughts. Harry groaned audibly and grabbed the device before he placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Harry, listen man, that girl that Mason knows has asked to meet with me." Tyler said.

"And?" Harry prompted, sitting up.

"And I want you to come with."

There was a brief pause.

"Yeah okay." Harry smirked. "When and where?"

"In like ten minutes and at the Grill." Tyler responded, and now Harry heard the sound of a vehicle.

"See you there." Harry said before hanging up. The immortal hybrid grabbed a black leather jacket before he dusted on over to the males cubicle, inside the Mystic Grill's public toilets. He shrugged to himself, brushing off invisible dust.

He walked out and spotted Tyler walking over to Jules. Harry quickly made his way over and took the seat next to Tyler, glaring at Jules who glared back.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

Harry smirked. "Back up, Love." He drawled

She turned to Tyler, who was watching them with a confused crinkle on his forehead, with a scoff. "Ignore the loner, Tyler." She commanded.

"Thank you for coming." She said after a beat of silence.

Tyler shrugged, wanting this over and done with quickly so he could grill his somewhat of a werewolf mentor and friend. "So what do you want from me?"

Jules smiled secretly. "Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that."

Harry scoffed. "How would some little girl like you know what was best for Mason?" He demanded. "You didn't care about him, you wanted to control him. For the pack."

"Wait hold up." Tyler said, staring at the two. "She's a werewolf too?"

"Oh yeah." Jules smirked. "I also know that your one, and I know that your little friend, Caroline?" Harry glared at her, feeling strangely protective of the young vampire. "Yeah, she's a vampire."

"How do you know about Caroline?" Tyler demanded.

Jules know looked a little uneasy. "You can't sniff them out?" She asked, surprised.

"He's new Jules, not possible yet." Harry sighed warily.

"Oh my god. How many times have you turned?" She asked, looking flustered.

Again Tyler doesn't answer and from the disdainful glance Harry shot her, he wasn't going to be helpful either.

"Hey, I can help you." Jules said, and Harry growled in warning.

"He already has help, but I'll let him choose, free will and all." Harry said before he stood up and stormed out of the Grill. He knew he was being childish but he didn't care. Harry frowned before dusting back into the bathroom and extending his hearing.

"Do you know where Mason is?" He heard Tyler ask. Poor kid's still in denial.

"He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered." Jules replied. Harry narrowed his eyes; how did she know?

"No." Tyler denied.

"You want to know who murdered him?" Jules said, seizing her chance.

"Just stop." Tyler pleaded.

"Your little blond vampire did." Jules stated arrogantly. But Harry knew different, she knew the person who killed him and Harry had his own suspicions on who actually did the deed.

"No, Caroline would never do this." Tyler said again, once more denying the statement.

"She and her little vampires friends were behind it, Tyler." Jules said. Harry growled lowly, what a manipulative little bitch.

"Caroline is the only vampire in town." Tyler said confusedly.

Jules laughed. "Is that what she told you? You mean the great Harry Potter, one of the true Alpha's, hasn't told you there are more? They both lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry your pretty little head about it; we'll get them."

"Who are you?" Tyler asked, his voice filled with a violent rage.

"I'm your friend, more of a friend than Harry Potter that's for sure." She said. "There are others like us and they're on their way."

_She must mean Brady and their pack_, Harry frowned. Brady and Harry didn't exactly get along; they hated each other with a rich passion. Harry hated the man because Brady had killed children, due to a mistake on the immortal hybrid's part, when he asked if a werewolf bite can turn another, shortly after his transition. Brady had just been itching to try it out. No-one knew why Brady hated Harry but many had asked and, more often than not, their necks were snapped as a result.

It was trouble for that particular werewolf to come here, Harry vowed. And then a poof of dust declared his teleportation away from the Grill.

* * *

Harry was in his bath when his phone started to ring. The immortal hybrid sighed before stepping up out of tub and walked to his bed on which his phone rested. He sighed as he look at it, Tyler.

"What?" He asked as he answered the phone.

"Jules told me about you, why didn't you tell me about the other vampires in Mystic Falls?" Tyler demanded angrily.

Harry frowned. "Because it wasn't relevant at the time and now thanks to that little bitch, you have questions that I would've preferred for you to have later on. Now be quiet, how fast can you get to the house?" Harry asked as he walked back into the bathroom and pulled the plug out of the bath.

The answer was the doorbell. Harry paused before hanging up the phone and pulling on a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms. The immortal hybrid then made his way downstairs.

The doorbell was rung again. And again, and again. And then three more times in quick succession until Harry opened the door to reveal the betrayed and hurt Tyler. "Ty, what - what's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"Did you know about my uncle Mason being killed by Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Tyler asked bluntly, wanted this to be dead and buried.

"I told you Ty, when I first got here, Mason was dead, now some bird from Florida shows up claiming him to be dead and you believe her?" Harry demanded, slightly annoyed, angry and upset. "But I suspected the matter, I didn't tell you because I had no irrefutable evidence to substantiate my claims." Tyler said nothing and then Harry stopped speaking all-together.

"What has that vile little bitch said to you?" Harry asked coolly.

Tyler didn't so much as flinch at the tone. "A lot." He said stiffly. "Did Caroline know?" He asked.

"Tyler, from what I can speculate if Caroline had told you about the existence of two other vamps in town, then Damon would've killed her too." Harry said softly.

Tyler nodded before he punched him in the face. Harry, expecting the blow simply absorbed it before sighing and looking at the cub. "That was for lying and betraying me." Tyler said before he stormed out of the house.

Harry sighed and closed the door behind him, good job there Potter. He shook his head before going upstairs and falling on his bed.

* * *

Harry is sitting in the Grill when vampire Ripper extraordinaire, Stefan Salvatore sat opposite him. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Stefan Salvatore," The Englishman eyed the vampire. "Your reputation precedes you." He offered with a small smile.

"Wish I could say the same." Stefan smiled tightly. "Your little puppy, Tyler, said something to Caroline that suggested I come to you with the problem of Jules." Stefan said, eyes carefully assessing Harry. "Know anything about that?"

"I might." Harry allowed with a smirk before he sipped his beer. "She's causing problems for me, in time you too." Harry said before leaning forward. "Fourteen years ago, I activated my werewolf curse, but before that I was a warlock." Harry explained. Stefan inched closer, his eyes watching Harry carefully and absorbing the tale. "In England, werewolves are made when a wolf bites another non-infected human being, and when I had recently turned I found a pack in Florida. Jules' pack. I asked if you could turn someone if you bite them."

"Can you?" Stefan asked. Harry shook his head no.

"People who can are well and truly cursed, they are cursed by magic instead of inheriting it through genes. Anyway, there was this guy, Brady, and I told him of a wolf who bit little kids to turn them against their parents and raise them from a young age as werewolves and well Brady seemed to like the idea so he experimented on Halloween." Harry said quietly. Stefan seemed disturbed. "His actions ignited a little feud between he and I and we are still at each others throats to this day, if Jules' is bringing Brady, then the entire pack will come."

"Well we need to stop it then, Damon, Caroline and I can't hold off a pack of werewolves." Stefan said, even though it pained him to admit it.

"I know but here's the thing, when I became immortal, I gained the ability to change at will and control my wolf form." Harry told the vampire.

"Yeah I know I saw you when you attacked Elijah." Stefan informed Harry with a small smile.

Harry chuckled. "I was pissed off and had been kidnapped and neck snapped, I needed something to lash out at." Stefan chuckled.

"Anyway, for some reason, Jules' is obsessed with Tyler so we need to get him away from them and fast. And if the need arises I'll stand by you." Harry said, standing up and placing ten dollars on the table.

"Come on." He said walking to the bathroom.

Stefan followed after him confused. "Wait why are you going in the -" Harry grabbed hold of Stefan's arm and dusted into the Lockwood Mansion's dining room.

"What was that?" Stefan gasped. Harry smirked at the doubled over vampire.

"Ask me no questions Mr Salvatore, and I shall tell you no lies." He returned cheerfully. Stefan groaned before he gathered his bearings.

"He's in the study." Stefan said, walking forward. Harry nodded and followed after the wincing vampire.

"After you." He said and the vampire entered. Tyler was sitting behind the desk on his dad's computer, but when Stefan entered he jumped to his feet and attempted to look threatening. Stefan immediately noticed this.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk." Stefan said soothingly.

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler scoffed disbelievingly, eyes suspicious.

"We-uh, didn't Ty," Harry said sheepishly, "We dusted in." Tyler just blinked and looked at Stefan.

"We, teleported." Stefan nodded. "Besides, if I'd knocked would you have let me in?" Tyler said nothing.

"Tyler?" Carol Lockwood's voice asked from the front door. Tyler glanced at the immortal hybrid and the vampire before making a run for it, but Stefan grabbed him and pushed the new werewolf into Richard Lockwood's desk, fangs extended and veins running up into his eyes.

Stefan shushed him, fangs scraping across his lips as he spoke. "Not a word." He warned.

"Tyler, I'm leaving for the memorial. Tyler?" Silence answered Carol Lockwood and then the door opened and closed and then a car drove away. One look at Tyler was all Harry needed: he was happy his mother was out of the house but now he was all alone.

"Release him Stefan." Harry said after a tense silence, helping himself to a glass of scotch. "Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot, here." Harry continued, handing out three glasses of scotch.

They both accepted. "What happened to Mason?"

"Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." Stefan said walking forward. Tyler attempted a halfhearted move to shove past Stefan and leave but failed.

"I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon, you're no match for me." Stefan smirked at the young wolf knowing he had him. "Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side." Stefan said compassionately.

"She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Harry smirked at Tyler. "Trust me, you'll need back up."

"Last time I trusted you I got a knife in my back." Tyler snarled. "I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler said to Stefan far more calmly than Harry.

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school, we have the same friends. we keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work." Stefan explained to the young wolf.

"Can't be any fairer than that, the only thing is that, if you agree, I could probably train you to control you're transformation." Harry offered. "However, to do so you need to forget about Ju-"

Tyler's mobile cut off Harry by it's loud ringtone. Stefan and Harry stared at Tyler who stared back, no fear. He then accepted the call and screamed, "Help, help!" Harry snatched the phone from his hand and crushed it in his own with a sneer on his face.

"Who's number was that?" Stefan demanded, grabbing Tyler's collar.

"That Stefan," Harry said as he laid a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Was our friendly neighbourhood psycho-werewolf."

Stefan growled. "Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life, can't you see that?" Stefan sneered. Stefan let go of Tyler and sat down on the couch while Harry remained standing.

"You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" He asked pointedly.

Stefan sighed warily. "I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that."

"And I made a promise to Mason." Harry shrugged, rogue grin in place. Before anyone could speak, Stefan's phone rang.

"It's Caroline." Was all he said before he pressed the green button. "Hey. Is everything okay?" He asked as Tyler and Harry watched him curiously.

However, the perky blonde vampire's voice didn't sound through the speaker's; Jules' did.

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?"

Harry hijacked the phone from Stefan's hands easily. "Jules love, you crazy sociopath." Harry jeered into the phone.

"Potter. Sorry about turning your little puppy against you." She retorted and Tyler frowned. "Working with vampires I see." She commented.

"Shut up!" Harry said aggressively. "Where's Caroline?" He demanded.

"Where's Tyler?" She returned.

"He's upstairs taking a bath." Harry growled. "I'll tell him to call the funeral service when he gets out." Tyler and Stefan stared at Harry, seemingly gob smacked.

"You and that leech made a mistake. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it, with your hearts intact." She spat.

"Oh really sweetheart? And what do you think you can do to me exactly? Kill me? Sick your mutt on me?" Harry scoffed. "I don't think so love. Now tell me exactly where that girl is or I'll make sure you watch as I rip your little lover's insides out of him." He threatened.

"Whoa." Tyler whispered in shock.

"Relax, she's right here." There was a pause. "I can see that your fond of her. Do you want proof?" Harry said nothing.

There was footsteps and then Jules said, "He needs proof."

There was a gunshot and then screams of agony.

"What's happening?!" Tyler demanded as a look of deadly and feral rage clouded the face of the normally kind-hearted Potter.

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Harry said quietly, his tone dropping several octaves and even Stefan shook slightly. A quiet Harry Potter was worse than a screaming one.

"I hurt her again, and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies..." Jules voice broke and then the line went dead.

Harry breathed heavily before he roared in a rage and threw the phone at the wall at a fast speed, and he threw it so hard, it exploded through the wall. Harry growled before he ordered Stefan to contact Damon. The immortal hybrid was angry and he wanted blood.

* * *

I'm back ahahaha yay! Sorry about the wait but I was like spending time in Egypt with my girlfriend and I just lost track of time and when I did sit down to write I had no muse ahaha but I won't be updating regularly maybe every couple of months sorry my friends, and thank you for sticking by me. And apologies for the cliffhanger ;)


	11. Chapter 11: I'm sorry

This story is now discontinued. I extend my apologies to my readers but I am unable to continue this story as I am now finding it difficult to think up ideas. I started writing this story when my mind set was different and when I was into the Vampire Diaries.

Once again I am sorry, but this story no longer holds any interest within me and as such it is now discontinued. For those of you who like it, I will leave it on my profile just in case I ever turn back to it, even though it is highly unlikely.

TheInsaneDuckkie


End file.
